What now?
by mioneskywalker
Summary: Why wasn't Quinn at the memorial? After all she was his first girlfriend. Was because she just couldn't deal with it or was there another reason as to why she didn't come. Kurt needs to know. will his search for answers put Quinn and Rachel together? T for now.
1. Kurt

**This is going to be my first fic, and I hope the only one, to deal with Finn's death. Yes, it is a faberry fic. And fear not my readers this fic is completed so it won't get in the way of the others. I wasn't planning to write more fics, but it just came to me. **

**Summary: Why wasn't Quinn at the memorial? After all she was his first girlfriend. Was because she just couldn't deal with it or was there another reason as to why she didn't come. Kurt needs to know. will his search for answers put Quinn and Rachel together? T for now.**

* * *

><p>Rachel! <em>Here!<em> Kurt! _Here!_ Blaine! _Here!_ Santana! _Here!_ Quinn! _Here!_ Brittany! _Here!_ Mercedes! _Here!_ Puck! _Here!_ Tina! _Here!_ Mike! _Here!_ Artie! _Here!_ Finn! …

* * *

><p>Life goes on no matter what. Time doesn't stop. People carry on with their lives. It's just the way it is. In one moment you have this picture of your future and there are all the people you love and then all of a sudden one of your loved ones is roughly taken away from this picture.<p>

They are not in your future anymore; they won't see you get married or graduate. They are not going to be there period and you have to find a way to carry on. Because life goes on no matter what.

Yes, we are all aware that death is part of life, but there's something so unnatural and saddening and just plain wrong about a premature death. About dying at such a young age when people were supposed to be living and enjoying their youth. Kurt knows it won't be easy, especially for his best friend.

But they are getting through it together and they are going to need each other now that the initial state of shock has passed.

"So as you can see, I'm perfectly fine, I'm eating properly and there's no losing weight." Kurt says playfully as her parents smile at him, they are in the loft's kitchen.

"What about Rachel?" Carole asks concerned. The fashionable boy sighs heavily.

"She is okay. I guarantee you. It's been almost a year so, you know." The couple nods as Carole's eyes are filled with unshed tears.

"So how is the gang?" Burt tries to light up the mood.

"We're all right, I mean as far as we can manage to be, taking into consideration that we used to pick on each other when we spent just a couple of hours together back in high school." He giggles genuinely happy. "Anyways we're all cool."

"I'm really proud of you guys, not everybody can manage to have what you guys have. You are all pretty close."

"Not all of us though."

"What are you talking about?" Burt asks.

"Remember when Blaine and I visited Brittany? Cause Santana asked me to check on her as she couldn't do it because well it was complicated; they're Brittany and Santana."

"What about it?"

"It was… I can't even… Well, we spent the day just comforting each other."

"I can imagine." Carole smiles melancholic.

"Brittany had a reason as to she did not go to the memorial."

"Kurt…" Burt sighs.

"I tried to call Quinn." He continues as his voice gets bitter."Nothing. She ignored me. Apparently she and Santana are still in touch but nothing too special."

"You can't judge her son; every person grieves in their own way."

"Yeah, I just don't think Quinn Fabray is capable of such thing as grieving."

"Kurt!" Burt gets upset. "Help me here." He turns to his wife.

"What? Why should I defend the girl who fooled my son and lied about the identity of the father of her unborn child?"

"What's wrong with you two? Judging that girl like that? She is in pain just like the rest of us."

"How do you know?" Kurt asks petulantly when deeply he wants to believe his father so badly.

"I met Judy Fabray one day and she was truly concerned about me and Carole, and especially…" Burt smiles sadly."Especially Rachel." He finishes.

"What do you mean especially Rachel?" Kurt asks curious.

"I don't know, she asked a lot of questions about her. I didn't even know she even knew that much about Rachel."

"Huh..." Kurt gets thoughtful.

"Anyway, I think she mentioned about Quinn being sad."

"Oh… Quinn is sad." He scorns. "Touching." Kurt adds sarcastically.

"Kurt, I don't get it. Why is it so important if she is sad or not?"

"She was his ex girlfriend." Kurt states sadly.

"His first but..." Burt starts.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Carole asks with a barely there voice.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, yeah we can stop talking about this." He nods, hating himself for bringing up that subject."You guys are in my city! We should be celebrating."

* * *

><p>Even though for Rachel it was a little bit difficult to have Carole around at first, in the end she was genuinely happy at the prospect of having the woman in her life. It was fun having his father and Carole in the city. When the couple left, Kurt couldn't help but noticed that the mood was really light.<p>

"What's going on in this glittery head of yours?" Santana pushes his shoulder with her shoulder. They are sitting on the living room couch.

"Am I seeing you being concerned about me?" He teases.

"No, you're seeing things." She says casually. "You're avoiding my question."

"Have you been talking to Quinn?" He asks all of sudden.

"Quinn?" She frowns as she is musing.

"Yes, Quinn."

"Yeah… I mean, nothing special, you know her."

"Do I?" He says bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Santana stares at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Nothing…" He sighs. "I still think it weird that she didn't come to…" He lowers his voice because he doesn't want Rachel to hear them. "Finn's memorial." Kurt finishes.

"Kurt I don't know what you're thinking, but Quinn is not that cold, okay?" She takes a deep breath, she hates when she gets emotional. "She still is our friend, let's not assume anything." He nods ever so slightly."Okay?"

"Okay." He smiles weakly.

"Besides, Rachel pretty much worships the ground Fabray walks on as if it was sacred or something."

Santana rolls her eyes as Kurt chuckles amused at the true statement.

"She will be mad at you for being mad at Quinn."

"Yeah you're right."

"I always am." She smiles.

"How they ended up being friends is a mystery to me. I never thought it was possible. For me there were only two options, they would kill each other, and this scenario used to be very attractive to me or-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel joins them in the living room.

"How..." Santana starts talking.

"We loved my father and Carole's visit." Kurt cuts Santana off.

"Yeah it was great." Rachel says smiling.

* * *

><p>After they had dinner and watched some TV, they headed to bed. But Kurt's thoughts were making it impossible for him to sleep. He didn't have the opportunity to ask Santana to finish what she was going to say before Rachel interrupted them though and he doesn't know why it is so important.<p>

After some time fidgeting in his bed thinking about a certain blonde he eventually falls asleep.

Until he is…

"_Fabulous as ever!" Kurt says at his reflection, he is staring at his mirror inside his locker. Distracted as he was he didn't see what is coming toward him._

_One second later and all he heard was loud noise as his body went crashing into the cold metal of the lockers._

"_That's for being a freak!" David Karofsky shouts as he walks away from Kurt. He sighs and stands up, straightened up his clothes, he takes his stuff and walks with his chin up. He won't let David put him down this time._

_He spots something, a scene he is so familiar with. He stood still watching his best friend and his step brother. He smiles and as he looks away he sees her. Quinn is staring at the couple too, only she was not smiling. Kurt gets curious and tries to get close but Quinn turns around and leaves._

_He walks and searches for her everywhere until he finally finds her._

_She is in that Christian club, beautiful as ever with her perfect short blonde hair. Sitting in such a impose way. _

_Suddenly the dream changes and this time there is no Mercedes, or Sam, or teen Jesus. It's just him and Quinn sitting in the room._

"_Why didn't you come? I thought you loved him."_

"_I did... I still do."_

"_Rachel needed you. You know how she cares about you. I just want to know why?"_

"_Ask Santana."_

"_What?"_

"_Ask Santana…" Her voice is muffled now. He can barely hear her._

"_Why?"_

He shouts but it becomes useless as she disappears and the sound of his alarm clock on his phone startles him and brings him back to reality. It was just a dream, a strange dream, but a dream nonetheless. He sighs.

"Ask Santana?" He gets confused as he tries to remember his dream.

_Quinn and who else was there... Oh yeah David!_

"_For me there were only two options or they would kill each other and this scenario used to be very attractive to me or ..."_

"It can't be…" He needs to talk to Santana immediately. Usually he wouldn't dare to wake up his friend. But he can't wait any longer.

"Santana." He whispers in her ear.

After lots of attempts the girl finally wakes up.

"What the hell Hummel!" She sits up startled. "What do you want?!" But as soon as she lays her eyes on him she gets concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You know I wouldn't wake you if it wasn't extremely important." He whispers as he doesn't want to wake up Rachel.

"I would hope so; otherwise I would have to hurt you."

"First I'd like you to finish what you were about to say before Rachel interrupted us yesterday. You were saying: for me there were only two options or they would kill each other or…" He gestures to her to continue.

"Are you kidding me? Is that why you woke me up? I can't beli-"

"Santana." He says lower but firmly. She frowns but obliges, something about his attitude is making her worried.

"Or…" She sighs. "They would end up in bed together." She finishes and he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I need you to tell me something about Quinn. I don't know how to put this into words, but uh..." He stops as he is pondering the best way to say what he wants to say. "She grew up with a conservative background, I know she is your friend and Brittany's and mine too, she is very acceptable regarding her friends." He pauses."But do you recall something that made your gaydar tingle? Like I don't know a look or a suspicious behavior anything like that?"

Santana smirks pleased and Kurt notices that she looks like she is having a flashback or something. She finally says:

"Well, we had sex with each other ... twice does that count?"

"You what?!" He manages to keep his voice low despite his utter shock.

"I really felt tingles though." She lifts her eyebrows up twice as a smirk appears on her face.

"I have to go."

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

Without other word he heads to his room and starts gathering the things he thinks it will be need for a quick trip.

"Kurt?" Santana questions him again as she walks into his room.

"Look I can't explain now, not with Rachel here."

"What about me?" Rachel approaches them.

"Nothing sweetie." He gets close to her and caresses her hair. "I need to do something, a friend needs me now."

"That's bullshit!" Santana yells. "You're lying to us."

"I'm not lying." He turns to Santana. "I'm gonna need you by the way. I'll send you a text."

"Kurt, you'll have to start making sense, because you honestly are not right now." Rachel says as she is starting to get worried about her best friend demeanor.

"I can't tell you now, but everything is okay I promise. If Blaine... Oh never mind, he won't be back today anyhow."

Blaine is out of town visiting his mother.

After his morning routine and after he ate his breakfast he is ready to go.

"You're really not going to tell us where you're going?"

Rachel tries again and he smiles at her. Yeah, there's no way he could tell Rachel where he is going.

"Nope, and if everything goes right, I see you guys tonight." He winks and goes towards the front door.

"Tonight?! But, what about my… Kurt!" Rachel stomps her foot.

"You better not be doing drugs or something stupid like that or cheating." Santana warns him and he is not sure if she is serious or not. He rolls his eyes and walks away from the loft.

* * *

><p>The first thing he thinks after he sits in a seat on the train is:<p>

"These are some freaking expensive tickets." He says to himself. Did Quinn really buy two of these passes, just under the pretense that she wanted her and Rachel to keep in touch?

Then he remembers that he needs to text Santana. He needs her to send him Quinn's address; he couldn't ask Rachel of course. He sends her the text adding that she can't tell Rachel where he is going.

Santana sends him the address and then she sends him another message.

**Santana**: _Is something wrong? Why are you going to New Haven?_

**Kurt**: _As I said before a friend needs me. But I promise it's nothing to be worried about._

**Santa**na: _Okay I'm trusting in you._

**Kurt**: _S...Quinn and Rachel._

**Santana**: _What about them?_

**Kurt**: _It's a little game. Quinn bought two very expensive metro passes for her and Rachel. Now it's your turn. Tell me something she did for Rachel that was so peculiar._

**Santana**: _Why? What are you up to Kurt?_

**Kurt**: _I'm pretty sure you know something. You started this lady, now go on._

**Santana**: _How did I start it?_

**Kurt**: _Just go on._

**Santana**: _At our senior prom Quinn won prom Queen. She asked me to help her change the votes, so that Rachel could win._

**Kurt**: _OMG!_

**Santana**: _The_ _yearbook picture thing in sophomore year? She blackmailed Sue._

**Kurt**: _But that one was not really about Rachel_

**Santana**: _Did you want that picture? Cause I know I didn't._

**Kurt**: _Yeah! You're right! Rachel was the only one who wanted the picture._

**Santana**: _What are you doing Kurt. Really?_

Kurt takes a deep breath, until now this theory (if he can call it that) was only in his thoughts, but now it's about to be exposed to someone else. He starts typing again.

**Kurt**: _Remember when Brittany was dating Artie and you were mad at him all the time? Badmouthing him whenever you could?_

He knows it's a little harsh to remind her of her relationship with Brittany, but he couldn't think of anything else in the moment.

**Santana**: _Yeah_

**Santana**: _What does it have to with Quinn though?_

**Kurt:** _I need you to go back in time. Think about how it was like at that time. Then imagine if one day you woke up to the news that Artie had passed away. How it would make you feel?_

This time the answer doesn't come right away and he can even hear the engineers of her brain working... Well, kind of.

**Santana**: _OMG!_

Yes, she had figured it out.

* * *

><p>It would have been a real pleasure to look around the Yale campus, but he had no time for that at the present moment, which means he had no intentions of engaging in a Quinn Fabray search. As soon as he finished talking to Santana he called Quinn. Fortunately, this time the girl answers.<p>

"_Kurt?"_

"Yes."

"_Hi. I..."_

"Quinn honey…" He cuts her off. "I'm on my way to Yale; I'm half way there actually. We need to talk. I know you probably have classes today, but this is very important."

"_Wait, you're what?"_

"I'm visiting you." He tries to be laid back.

"_Uh… I…"_

"Don't say anything okay. Like I said, we need to talk."

"_Do you know how to get here?"_

"Yes, Santana gave me the address with the location of your dorm's building."

"_Okay, see you when you get here then."_

"Yeah I guess you will."

He hangs up and is surprised by a stream of tears running down his cheeks. He wipes it right away, it's not that he is against tears, but he can't deal with it right now. He has a guess that his meeting with the blonde will be very emotional.

Hours later and he is standing in front of Quinn's dorm room front door. One knock and the door is open and just like that, by seeing Quinn, he reminds of how much he cares about the blonde girl standing in front of him. Actually, he loves her just as much as he loves the others.

"Hi." She greets him with a half smile.

"Hi there." He gets close and hugs her quickly. The first thing Quinn notices when he let her go is that he has been crying and then all of sudden she is panicking.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" He is taken aback by her torn voice."You've been crying. What's wrong? Tell me!" He wouldn't have come to Yale because some fight with Blaine he has Rachel and Santana for that. So Blaine is a no, she is barely breathing now.

"Rachel is okay." Kurt says kindly as he notices how pale she got.

Quinn breathes a sigh of relief. But then she frowns thoughtful. It was kind of weird that Kurt assumed she was worried about Rachel. Kurt watches her. He knows what she was thinking and he doesn't want to waste any more time.

"I know." He says meaningful.

"Know what?" She asks confused.

"I know." He says again and smiles. "Can I come in?" She nods and steps out of the way so he can get inside.

"My roommate is not here. I shouldn't be here either but… what are you doing here Kurt?"

He analyses the room for a brief moment, the place is quite acceptable for a dorm, he thinks then he concentrates on the task at hand and turns back to face Quinn.

"I was pissed with you." He says honestly. "I was very pissed. I tried to call you…"

She gulps knowingly, so that is the reason why he is 'visiting' her? Couldn't he just let it go? It doesn't matter anymore. _He_ is gone and nothing will change it. She couldn't go to the memorial; she didn't deserve to be part of that moment.

She stares at her friend; all she wants in this moment is to tell him to go away. Really, she doesn't need to feel more guilty than she already is.

"But I had some clarity." He continues. "I thought you were the one who was dealing with Finn's death better than all of us."

Quinn closes her eyes as the air was been taken from her lungs at his mention of Finn's death.

"I thought you had carried on with your life and I got mad because you weren't at the memorial."

"You came here to..."

"But I was wrong." He cuts her off. "You're the one who is dealing with it in the worst way possible, pushing your friends away. I know what you're planning to do and I'm going to stop you before you even start it. You won't push her away just as a form of self punishment. I won't let you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says angrily, face hardening, she is trying to build up her walls, Kurt knows it. But he won't let her.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're in love with Rachel!" He says rather louder than he intended.

"Get out!" She shouts abruptly. "Just go!" She demands.

"No!" He shakes his head. "I'm not leaving! It was not your fault Quinn!"

"I don't want you here!" And so, tears start running down her face. "Please just go Kurt." She begs whining.

"It wasn't your fault."

He gets closer and she starts crying harder which leads him to get even closer. Kurt tries to hug her but she fights him. She fights him over and over, but he is determined, he wraps his arms around her shoulders tightly, her face on his chest, she is shaking with the intensity of her sobs. After a few more seconds of fighting his embrace she finally gives in. She clutches her hands at the back of his jacket and cries loosely.

"It hurts so much Kurt." She says and soon she is taken by an onslaught of tears and sobs again.

"I know. I know." He can't do anything as his own tears starts wetting his cheeks. "We're going to be okay." He says kindly, as he was really trying to believe in his own words.

* * *

><p><strong>I will appreciate every review. <strong>

**There will be 4 chapters; maybe I can write an epilogue if people get interested. Let's see.**


	2. Quinn

**Here it is! **

**Just to remember that i don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 2013, One Month Ago.<strong>_

As soon as she steps inside her bedroom she drops her purse on her bed and releases her breathe. She is tired; this year has been definitely a heavy year. Of course it had nothing to do with her college's obligations. It's been a while now, but it still hurts. She is pushing all of them away, except for Puck maybe, it would be impossible to do that to him, because the whole Beth thing, besides Puck is far away now, and they only share a couple of messages, nothing else, but the rest of them? Yeah, she's been avoiding them, especially _her_.

Quinn is home, for winter break. Frannie and her husband are going to celebrate the Christmas with Judy and her. She should be happy about this, but not even this can take her from her state of mind.

She looks around her room and sighs audibly. Yes, she is exhausted and that's why she changes her clothes, throws herself on her bed, and falls asleep right away.

She just wakes up the next day. She gets out of bed and after she cleans herself up she goes downstairs.

Leaning on the kitchen's door frame she watches her sister and her mother talking. What makes her smile; it is something she's learned, to appreciate the small moments. You can never know… She shakes her head as she pushes those thoughts away to greet her family.

"Morning guys."

"Morning sweetie."

Judy gets close and kisses her cheek. It would be a strange scene years ago, but apparently Judy came back to her senses and has decided to be a real mother after she almost lost her daughter in that car accident.

"Morning sis." Quinn says to her sister.

"Morning sis. So, what do you want to eat? Let me guess? Bacon?"

Quinn smiles and nods, and she notices pleased that she is happy to have her family together.

It is just after Christmas and after Frannie left that Judy brings the subject up.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure what's the matter?" Quinn puts her lap top away as her mother sits on her bed.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have yet to visit your friends. I mean, you guys were inseparable." Judy smiles at her daughter.

The blonde girl bites down on her bottom lip. "Well…" She sighs. "They're not here actually."

That is actually true.

"Santana, Kurt and well Rachel are in New York. Puck didn't come home; he is Jewish so he really doesn't celebrate Christmas."

Judy nods.

"I don't know about the rest."

"That's my point sweetie, this is not normal. I've noticed that you are not as close to them as you used to be."

"It's not like that mom." Quinn exhales heavily.

"I know what this is about Quinn. I know you well enough. I know you don't like it, but sometimes we need to open up ourselves, it's painful I know. But-"

"Mom…"

"I just have one question and I promise I won't bother you again."

Quinn nods and waits her mother's question.

"Were you still in love with him?"

This is it, she can't take it anymore. The guilt is eating at her. She needs to be honest with her mother, but doing that can only mean one thing: coming out. She starts crying, like really crying and Judy wastes no time, she gets closer and embraces her daughter.

"It's all right. I'm here."

Quinn shakes her head

"You won't be."

"What?" Judy pulls away.

"I need to tell you something. Something that I know will change everything between us."

"Quinnie."

"No, I wasn't in love with Finn. I mean I loved him so much that I would do anything for him." She sobs."But he was just my friend. But no, I didn't love him like that, not even when we were dating."

"I figured that out as you know you, Noah and Beth…" Judy trails off and Quinn smiles weakly. "But then you got back together with him again. why?"

"For stupid reasons."

"Is that why you're like this? Are you feeling guilty or something? Because you weren't honest with him? Honey you were just a teenager, you…"

"It's not that."

"What is it then?"

Her heart is speeding so fast that she is sure it will jump out of her mouth any second. She wasn't planning to come out any time before graduation. Quinn is not completely certain that her mother will kick her out or something, but she knows for sure that it will be difficult for Judy to accept the concept.

Is she gay? If someone had asked that question before she had sex with Santana, she wouldn't know how to answer; all she knew was that she was madly in love and that the person was a girl. Now though? It makes sense, but she just doesn't want to put a label on her sexuality yet. She knows she like girls, of course and above all things, and despite having been in denial for much of her high school career, she was and still is in love with Rachel Berry.

The Rachel Berry, the same one who almost married Finn Hudson. Finn the guy she dated, the guy she cheated on, the guy who broke up with her at a funeral, the guy she hated because he had Rachel, but he was also the guy that made it impossible for her to hate him as he was the most sweet and decent guy she met and now he is the guy that is dead.

"Remember my accident?" Judy takes a deep breath and nods. "At first I wasn't going to the wedding. I could not agree with that. Rachel was just too young and I knew she was doing that because she was scared. She was afraid of not achieving her goals or her dreams. But I knew she would get there, no matter how or when. I just wanted her to see that. I told her that, we argued about it a lot. Kurt was the only one who agreed with me."

Keeping tight lipped, she runs her fingers through her hair as her eyes are filled with unshed tears.

"I didn't want her to marry him." She shakes her head. "I truly believed that it was a terrible decision. But that wasn't the only reason."

Quinn sighs because Judy didn't get it yet, but of course there's something about Rachel being the center of this conversation that put her mother in alert.

They were talking about Finn right? Sure, the girl was his fiancé, or was at least. Does Quinn hate the girl for that? Is that what this is all about? It couldn't be that, Quinn said herself she never loved the boy. Maybe her daughter is feeling guilty because she was against the marriage and now that he is gone, she wishes she could have been more supportive, yes that must be it. Judy thinks as she smiles to comfort her daughter.

"Deep down and though I…" Quinn stops as the urge to cry is stronger than her. "And though I-" She tries to continue as the tears run down her face. "Though I knew it would never have happened. I wanted her to choose me."

"It's-" Judy is about to say something to comfort her daughter when she realizes what Quinn just said. "You what?"

Silence.

"Yeah… you heard right mom. I'm in love with Rachel."

"Oh…" Judy eyes widen.

"I can't stop thinking about that if it wasn't my car accident they'd married, and it was my fault. When I woke up, I got happy..." She cries hard."Because they didn't get married. I can't stop thinking about all the times I wished they broke up, that I wished she loved me the way she loved him! I didn't want him to-" By now she is crying and sobbing wildly.

"Stop!" Judy says firmly as she recovers from the initial shock. "Stop right there, it was not your fault okay? The accident, his death, none of this was your fault!"

Quinn wipes her tears and stares at her mother.

"Now, I believe we have something to discuss." The older woman says more calmly. "You said you're in love with Rachel… Are you sure?"

"I was going to the wedding mom to be there for her. That's how much I love her."

"Oh God… I can't…" The woman puts her hand on her forehead and rubs it slightly, she is still dazed. "Are you gay?"

This time it was Quinn who gets dazed. The blonde girl takes a deep breath as to prepare herself. She is pondering her options.

"I'm not going to kick you out."

With that, Quinn breathes a sigh of relief.

"Before Santana and I… uh… Anyway, I would say that all I knew was that I loved Rachel."

"What about you and Santana?" Judy asks naïvely and Quinn's eyes go wide.

"We…uh… we…" Quinn tries out. Realization hits the older Fabray. Santana is the gay friend, the gay friend who dated Brittany, the other gay friend. She is gay. Quinn is gay…

"Oh my God! Okay… yeah…" The woman stands up and starts pacing on the room. "This makes everything more real, I guess."

"Not necessarily, with S, I was actually just experimenting."

"Too much information honey."

"Oh shit. Yeah, sorry. I meant that I thought I had got over Rachel and I needed to see if it was just her or if…"

"And…"

"I liked it." She drops her eyes. "But it doesn't matter anyway; I'm still in love with her." Judy nods.

"I'm going to need some help." The blonde woman informs thoughtful.

"What for?" Quinn frowns.

"Well, I'm planning to be a good mother here Quinn. I have no idea how to handle this. You'll have to understand that this is very new and difficult to me. But I'm going to be there for you, as I should have been when you got pregnant. I want to..."

Before she can finish Quinn throws herself into her mother's arms. She hugs her mother as tighter as she manages, and Judy does the same, tears running down on both their faces.

"Thank you! I love you mom."

"I love you too Quinnie."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back At Yale…<strong>_

"It was my hint." Kurt says smiling.

They are on the floor leaning their backs on Quinn's bed. Shoulder to shoulder. Emptying a carton of ice cream as Quinn was telling everything that happened between her and her mother a month ago.

"What?"

"My dad said he met Judy one of these days. I believe he said, quote 'I didn't even know she knew that much about Rachel' unquote, so that was my hint."

"How that was your hint?"

"I remembered when I met Blaine. I couldn't stop talking about him." He eats more ice cream as Quinn watches him waiting for his explanation. "My dad told me one day. Kurt, son, I love you but please, I'm tired of you talking about this Blaine boy. I feel like I know everything about him." He giggles and places the carton on his side on the floor.

"Oh…" She smiles. "Yeah, I kind of gave my mom the whole Rachel Berry biography, probably too much detailed."

"But that actually made me wonder. What really made me figure everything out was David."

"David?"

"Karofsky."

She frowns slightly, trying to figure out what Karofsky has to do with her situation.

"By the way, sorry about that day, remember when he tried you know… I said you didn't know what pain was. It was stupid of me, it just that sometimes I look at you and all I see is this girl, the perfect blonde princess. You're so much more than that Quinn…" He sighs.

"I guess God agreed with you as you know… my car accident." She says playfully. He shivers all over his body.

"Don't joke with that. I was wrong, you went through I lot of pain. I thought I was in the place to judge you because I was the one who really suffered, I was arrogant to think that having a baby and giving her away was a walk in the park for you, that being kicked out of your own home wasn't a fucking big deal!" He cries out. "I might have suffered because I'm gay, but I have a perfect dad who cares about me and supports me and accepts me and loves me the way I am." He shakes his head rather angrily. "I'm so sorry Quinn. I love you, I couldn't lose you." He puts his arms around her and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Kurt."

They remain silent for a while.

"What about David?" She asks.

"David used to bully me, remember?" She nods. "He kissed me." She pulls away and stares at him. "We were arguing." He continues. "When out of nowhere he forcefully kissed me. I was in shock for a moment." He sighs remembering that day. "Then he started threatening me and the rest you know."

"You left us."

"It's a way to see it." He says playfully. "I got closer to Rachel at that time. She knew something was going on with me. Do you think she could relate with what I was going through?" He arches an eyebrow and stares at her suggestively.

"What do you mean?"

"That you were to Rachel what David was to me."

"I… yeah I was a bitch to her I know but…" Kurt stares fiercely at her. "I bullied her, I know. But it was different."

"How so?"

"She tried... She… Rachel chased Finn when I was dating him!" She says upset, frowning slightly.

"Oh yeah right. You wanted her to chase you."

"I'm serious Kurt."

"So am I. Rachel was stronger than me. I just ran away. She always believed in..." He freezes. Of all the things that crossed his mind that fateful day, one of them was why Rachel wanted Quinn to be there so badly. The blonde never made a point of hiding her discontent over that wedding (and now he knows why), but what about Rachel? Why was it so important Quinn's presence? Sure, they were friends, but still…

Maybe there is a difference between their relationship and his relationship with David, does Rachel has feelings for Quinn? Like something more than just a platonic love?

"What?"

"Hm?"

"You were saying…"

"You." He smiles. "She always believed in you."

"I know. And she never gave up on us. She has been always there for me. And that's why I decided to go to the wedding. I needed to be there for her too."

"She needs you now."

"It's different."

"It's not. You're her friend and she needed you. You weren't there. But you can make amends, I'm sure she will welcome you with open arms, she is Rachel Berry after all." He says with affection.

"The problem is that I will always want more."

"That's not a problem. She is single, you're single. You're single right?"

She giggles amused.

"Yes I am." But then something hits her and she starts crying again.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks concerned.

"I didn't date anyone after him, since we broke up junior year. I just made out with Puck and hooked up with Santana and I went out on casual dates but…"

"Come here." He hugs her again. "If I remember well, there was a certain professor…" he smiles. "Santana told me."

"I wouldn't call that dating though."

"Bygones my dear."

"About Rachel being single, I don't know if you know it but she is a girl and I'm a girl and that's just not how the world works."

"I would say so. I mean you're totally right. But you know what? had you told me you were in love with Mercedes I would tap your backs and say, yep never gonna happen as Mercedes is as gay as I am straight. But…" He trails off playfully.

"What?" She asks eagerly.

"Eager, much?"

"Kurt do you miss HBIC Quinn?"

"Okay get it, straight to the point. It's different with Rachel."

"Why so?"

"Rachel wouldn't be opposite to the idea of dating a girl as you so pointed out. Come on, how many times that girl has done something extremely gay?"

"Like what?" Quinn asks curious and he smirks.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Why are you staring at her legs?" He says as Rachel gasps on her seat, startled._

"_My Barbra! You scared the shit out of me! And what are you talking about?"_

"_Quinn, you were staring at her legs. Are you trying to conjure a spell or something? Oh my God! Do you want her to break her legs? I mean literally?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous why would I want to break such beautiful legs? I mean have you seen her thighs?" She says as she licks her lips._

"_Yeah sure, why would I notice Quinn Fabray's thighs… wait a minute." He narrows his eyes at her. "Why would YOU notice it?"_

"_Kurt, is perfectly normal for us females to appreciate the others females' bodies."_

"_Okay. I'll have to google it later."_

_He turns to Mercedes, forgetting about what just happened._

_**Now:**_

Now he remembered it, and he is not a dumb sixteen years old boy anymore and yeah right Rachel, it's perfect normal to stare at another girl's legs. Drooling though is another story.

"Like stare at your legs in those sinful skirts you used to wear when you were a cheerio. Oh God! Sophomore Rachel was so gay!" He shakes his head amused.

"But, this doesn't mean… and… what about… what does it has to do with me?"

"I can't tell you much more."

"What? Oh no! You can, and you will!"

"Would you like me to expose you like that? Would you like me to go back to New York now and just say everything, and tell Rachel how you feel about her?"

She shrugs.

"But… what does it mean?"

"Never mind…"

"What can you say that is so personal? It's not like she has feelings for me or something…"

He smirks and turns his attention to the ice cream again.

"Kurt? Does Rachel? But she always loved him." She frowns thoughtful.

"Yes." He nods.

"You're playing with my feelings here Kurt."

"All I want you to do Fabray is to come with me to New York to visit the friends you've been neglected and stop hiding. Stop hiding who you truly are, I'm not asking you to join the gay parade or something, just be yourself and please stop punishing yourself."

"I don't know if I can see Rachel right now. This is not just about my guilty." He huffs petulantly. "I know it was silly." She waves holds her hand up. "But I'm working on it, I mean since mom and I talked. I'm a lot better. It's just that I don't know if I can't handle seeing her sad and being completely impassive, you know what I mean. I'm afraid I won't be capable of hiding my feelings for her."

"That's good. Don't hide it anymore. You shouldn't have hidden it in the first place, regardless of Finn and..."

"Kurt… it's not that easy. This is the kind of thing that changes everything." She cuts him off.

"Rachel is okay now, I promise you. Anyway...Okay, following your line of reasoning, you say how you feel." She nods and he goes on. "Then she breaks things with you, like she stops being your friend or something?" He arches his eyebrows. "Does that sound like something Rachel would do?" She shakes her head bashful. "Come with me Quinn. It's Friday."

He pouts playfully.

"You can always say you went to New York for shopping." A smirk spreads across his face. "When in reality all you wanted was to make sure nobody was going to see your woman's boobs."

She blushes profusely.

"Kurt! Santana has been a terrible influence over you. I can tell."

"Speaking of Santana... She and Rachel are hanging out a lot lately; you know for experience that Santana can be very persuasive, and she broke up with Dani. You know… if I'm slightly right, I don't think Rachel would be opposite to a little bit of experimenting as you so named it." He teases her.

"I'm going to pack." Quinn stands up quickly and Kurt giggles amused and happy, he is relieved that he managed to fix things, or at least to start fixing things, now he just need to get in New York in time or Rachel will kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>don't be shy i wanto to know what you're thinking :)<strong>

**so what do you guys think? does Rachel's heart still belongs to Finn? **

**next Rachel! finally!**


	3. Rachel

Hey guys! Bad news fist: my lap top just let me down, I'm almost two weeks unable to write :( it sucks! Plus I just found out I have Asperger syndrome and it sucks even more because writing faberry helps with my anxiety.

The good news: I wrote this chapter before and my beta just sent it to me, so here I am on my bother's computer late in the night just to post it :) unfortunately the chapter 4 is going to take a little longer as well as my others fics updates in case you're reading them too. I'll be back soon, hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere in the past...<em>**

"What are you up to Mr. Finn Hudson?"

"Nothing. Just want to share something with you."

Finn opens the car door and gets out of his truck. He walks around the car toward the passenger's door; he opens it as he wants Rachel to get out too. They are parked on the highway. It's a warm and beautiful day, and as soon as Rachel steps out of the car she takes in the sight of the biggest star of all. The sun is going down and the sky is a wonderful mix of colors.

"Though I can't complain as the view is amazing in here, do you have a particular reason to stop here?"

"This is my favorite spot. You know, to watch the sunset."

Rachel frowns surprised.

"Before you say something, no, I don't come here to think or anything, like writers or other people might do."

She nestles her face on his chest muffling her giggles.

"Bet I scared you right?" He hugs her from behind as he leans on his truck.

"Of course not." She looks up smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah right, anyway. Isn't it beautiful?" He looks forward at the sunset.

"Yeah it is. Why haven't you brought me here before?"

"I don't know, I think I never had the chance." He kisses the top of her head.

"This is very romantic you know? Are you trying to seduce me?"

"That depends, is it working?"

"Finn!" She nudges him.

"How many girls have you brought here?"

"Just Quinn." He taps his forehead. "I mean…"

She pulls away and looks at him narrowing her eyes playfully and for his surprise she doesn't seem to be upset.

"I should be upset. But I'm not."

"Really?" He asks skeptically.

"That's what we call growing up. I know weeks ago I was freaking out because some prom posters but anyway, I know you love me and…" she trails off playfully as she lifts their joined hands up and kisses the back of his hand fondly. "We're going to get married!"

"Right." He nods with a melancholic smile and Rachel doesn't see his thoughtful face.

"Besides I bet she looked breathtaking. I mean with this perfect view and her perfect…" She smiles genuinely. "Everything… she must have been gorgeous."

"What you're talking about?" He squeezes her sweetly.

"Was that day as beautiful as today?" She continues absentmindedly. She is lost in thoughts of the sunlight reflecting into hazel orbs and golden hair making the sun jealous.

"What day?" Finn asks confused and she finally comes out of her reveries.

"The day you brought Quinn here."

"Oh… yeah. That's why I stopped. It was actually an unplanned thing. She was a little upset. She was pregnant." He explains reviving that day somehow. "I thought it could soothe her a little, you know Quinn."

Rachel nods amused.

"Did it help?"

"Yes. She said she loved it but she got very thoughtful, I guess she is the kind of people who likes to think."

"Yes she is. She is very smart. You know, she is an Ivy League girl now."

They laugh, both prideful of their mutual friend. There are moments in life that asks for silence and contemplation, and so this is what they do, they remain silent just enjoying each other and contemplating the sight in front of them.

Rachel will never forget this day.

* * *

><p>She was healing, of course it wasn't and it won't be easy for her. He was one of the most important people in her life. She literally has no words to describe what Finn Hudson was to her. He was a giant; he was so big, wasn't he? And so softhearted, a little clueless yes, he was and she used to think it was cute, that is, sometimes most of the times it just annoyed her. But she loved him, flaws included.<p>

If someone had asked her to choose one word that could elucidate, to enlighten what her relationship with the boy was going to be she would chose infinity again. Because she has no doubt that she was going to love the boy forever. If they were going to work as a couple is another story.

They had different priorities in their lives; Finn was happy and content at the prospect of staying in Lima. Rachel wants to shine on Broadway, in New York and maybe the world, why not? She has always wanted everything too much. That's why maybe she had this unresolved thing in her life.

Something she thought she left in high school but in reality has been haunting her to this very the person who haunt her is actually pretty much alive, and now that Rachel doesn't have Finn anymore she thinks it will only get worst.

Rachel Berry talked to Finn Hudson for the first time on sophomore year and in that very day she found out the boy was dating none other than the president of the celibacy club, the pretty blonde cheerleader, Quinn Fabray.

Well, Quinn happened to be just one of her biggest tormentors and that was way before Rachel started chasing her boyfriend. Rachel fell in love with F inn. Quinn got pregnant. Rachel gave her panties to the school pervert because of FINN. She helped FINN find a job and be a good father.

She sang "keep holding" on to FINN. She asked what it was like to kiss Quinn because she was jealous and she wanted to know if FINN still had real feelings for the blonde. She chose that corsage on junior prom because she was helping FINN. She wrote "get it right" thinking about FINN and now she is thinking about Quinn because of Finn right? She thinks it so weird that since the whole memorial thing the girl has become so distant.

Should she be resigned that Quinn isn't going to be part of her future? After everything they went through? Fights, name callings, the slap, and a car accident, they managed to overcome all this to put it all away?

She is scared. She is afraid of losing Quinn, that's the truth. Basically, she is still trying to figure out what made her do that though Quinn's aloofness is proving that she made the right choice. It was like high school again. She felt so small, so inappropriate, and she didn't even know why that scene bothered her so much.

She was making a surprise; she was finally visiting her friend. Quinn didn't know she was going to Yale, and that was okay because she had the blonde's address and it couldn't be that complicated to find it and in fact it wasn't too much difficult to find the dorms' building. Although she wished she never had found it. She caught sight of familiar blonde hair and froze.

He was very charming and she needed to leave.

* * *

><p>"It's okay Blaine hopefully there'll be other opportunities. You mother needed you there, I understand it. What I don't understand is why Kurt is taking so long." She sighs. "Are you sure he didn't tell you anything?" She nods her head as Blaine reassures her that Kurt didn't give him any detail of his sudden trip, which is true. Kurt just said she was visiting a friend and that he is going to explain everything when he returns. "Okay, I've got to go now."<p>

She hangs up and tilts her head up to look at the beautiful, sexy, hot girl making her makeup, too much for a so called straight girl? Well, it's not her fault that Santana is so damn hot and that she is currently a few inches away from her face.

She is pretty sure she is not totally straight anyway, that is, if it's normal staring at another girl's ass and abs and breasts… she even has a type, you know, just in case. Blonde, she likes blondes.

"Do you know something I don't know?" She focuses on her concerns instead of Santana's lips.

"I know lot of things you don't know; now stop moving or you'll ruin my work. I mean I should win a prize." She gestures to Rachel. "You're actually looking good."

"Do you really think I'm that bad? I mean yeah I know you used to call me Rupaul but…" She shrugs.

Santana sighs soundly.

"Rachel, I can't believe I'm going to say this…" She grimaces; the truth is that since Finn's death she has gotten a little less bitchy toward her friends at least.

Santana cared about him, actually she loved him. She loves all of her crazy and silly friends and of course she loved Brittany more than anything, and she thinks that she always will, but Rachel is a very important person in her life right now.

"No, I don't think that. That was the reason why we picked on you so much. Yes, you were hot material." She shrugs in a Santana's way. "Had no sense of fashion and you were freaking annoying, but you were hot in high school that's for sure. You're looking even better now if I might add."

Rachel giggles shyly.

"You are very beautiful Rachel." Santana says sincerely.

"Thanks." Rachel smiles and she goes back to her task.

"Oh, and I really don't know what Kurt is doing." She lies lamely, earning a serious glare from Rachel. "Okay, fine he is in New Haven."

"He is where?" Rachel shouts, standing abruptly.

"Why? What happened? Is Quinn okay? Tell me!" Rachel says panicking.

"He is just visiting and that's all I know."

Rachel sits down again, regaining her composure. They remain silent for a moment.

"I was going to invite her, but I figured she wouldn't be interested."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been distant and I don't know maybe it's me." She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm glad you and I are friends though."

"Yeah me too, but…" Santana frowns. "Are you telling me that you think Quinn is not your friend?" Santana is a little disbelieving; she can't understand why Rachel would doubt her and Quinn's friendship. She was there when Quinn gave up her crown just to make Rachel prom queen.

If she didn't believe at the time that Quinn only did that because she was making amends with Rachel or because she wanted to change things in the school's hierarchy, now with Kurt's theory though Santana believes there was another reason.

"It's complicated; I'm not saying she is purposely backing away. I'm just saying that she has no reason to..."

"To what Rachel? Be your friend?" Rachel nods. "Rachel, is not like that. I'm sure she has a reason as to why she's been so distant.

"Yeah sure. He really must be charming."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Let's just finish up here."

* * *

><p>"Don't you think we should take my stuff to your place first?"<p>

"What? No, we have no time for that. Rachel is going to kill me if I..." He stops talking, grabs her elbow and drags her along. "You'll see."

It's all he says as Quinn kept rolling her suitcase as she tries to keep up with Kurt's pace.

"Okay." She huffs.

"Quit the attitude Fabray, you'll thank me later." He takes his phone and sees how late he is.

"Fuck!" She gasps surprised. She had never seen Kurt curse before. "She is really going to kill me."

They are already in New York and Kurt should be in a certain place doing the makeup of a certain diva. Kurt manages to hale a taxi and so they head to their destination

Moments later, they arrive at the destination, a night club.

"What are we doing here?" Quinn asks as soon as they get out of the taxi.

"You would know if you weren't too busy pushing your friends away."

"Are you going to tell me or not?" She snorts.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Once again he takes his phone, tries to call Rachel and gets nothing. Then he tries to call Santana, also gets nothing. He sighs frustrated and walks toward the ticket office.

"Let's buy your ticket." He already has one as Rachel arranged it and of course he kept it with him. After the purchase they get inside. The place is already full and it's kind of difficult for Quinn to move around with her suitcase. Kurt barely contains his laugh when she accidentally hits a girl.

"Congrats you hit on a girl. Just don't let Rachel find out or she won't like it."

"It's not funny; I might have crushed her foot."

"Oh come on, look the way she looked at you, actually she's still looking." He teases. "I can't blame her though even I can see the appeal." He checks her out. "Oh!" He beams excitedly. "Blaine has a thing for you." He puts his hand on his chest happy as if she is telling him the gossip of the year.

"Okay." She chuckles. "Isn't he gay? And I don't know, your fiancé?"

"So? He thinks you're beautiful, but anyone with eyes can see that. So…" He looks around. "Do you want something to drink?" He offers.

"I don't know if it is a good idea moving with this." She points down.

"I can take..." He stops mid sentence as the lights on the stage indicates that the presentation will start. A man gets on the stage and takes the microphone.

"Having a good night everybody? Okay so, let's get this night started shall we? Tonight, presenting us with her powerful voice…" He trails off for show. "Rachel Berry!"

Quinn turns and stares at Kurt with her mouth wide open. The fashionable boy smiles at her and then turns her eyes to the stage; Rachel is going to sing after all. The lights are off, suddenly the distinct sound of the piano is echoing through the place. A keyboard actually, Quinn notices as the light cannon illuminates it and the person playing it. Then Quinn is enthralled, when did Rachel learn to play like that? She knows for sure that the girl wasn't that good as she knows how to play herself and then Rachel starts singing to her utter delight and she has to admit that she really has missed Rachel's voice.

The drum joins in.

_I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat I shouldn't be crying, tears were for the weak._

_The days I'm stronger, know what, so I say._

_That's something missing._

_Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me. _

_Through the glass of a two-sided mirror. _

_Whatever it is, it's just laughing at me._

_I just wanna scream._

The band follows suit as she takes the microphone from the base and goes to the center of the stage and Quinn can see her outfit. Actually, she was kind of drooling. Once upon a time she thought Rachel looked sexy when they were going to sing that Bon Jovi song in Glee.

Now? Well, now she has no words. Rachel cut her hair a bit. It's more like a little bit passed the shoulder length now, it has curls and it's wild. Her stylish short nails were black, just like her leather jacket.

_What now?_

_I just can't figure it out._

_What now?_

_I guess I'll just wait it out._

_What now?_

_Ooh..._

_What now?_

Quinn doesn't know when she started moving; all she knows is that she wants to get closer. She leaves her suitcase behind and walks toward the stage, toward those mesmerizing brown orbs.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asks but then he catches sight of a familiar person at the bar and goes toward her, taking Quinn's suitcase with him.

_I found the one, he changed my life._

_But was it me that changed._

_He just happened to come at the right time._

_I'm supposed to be in love._

_But I'm not mugging._

_Yes, she is trying to figure out._

She's been trying for a while now. She was supposed to be in love. She was supposed to get married not typing messages. Once upon a time she almost lost that one thing she has ever wanted, but was never brave enough to admit it. How could she? Quinn would have laughed in her face.

_Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me. _

_Through the glass of a two-sided mirror. _

_Whatever it is, it's just sitting there laughing at me._

_And I just wanna scream_

She loved him, but he wasn't the love of her life. That was a fallacy. Is it Quinn? She doesn't know and it doesn't matter anyway. Quinn is far away now, not just physically. All she wants is for Quinn to be happy, with Puck, or that Yale guy, she wants her happiness above all things.

Rachel knew it was going to get worse now that she doesn't have Finn as her justification. As her easy escape. She doesn't want to think about Quinn that much. Now for example, she is even hallucinating, because she is pretty sure Quinn is in New Haven and not a few feet away from her trying to get close to the stage but the crowd is a persistent barrier.

_What now?_

_I just can't figure it out_

_What now?_

_I guess I'll just wait it out_

_What now?_

_What now? _

_Please, tell me_

Quinn is aware that she is now one of those annoying people in concerts who try to get in the front by shoving everyone else. But in the moment their eyes lock onto each other she just turns off everything else, she just keeps going forward.

_There's no one to call cause_

_I'm just playing games with them all_

_The most where I'm happy, the more that I'm feeling alone_

_Cause I spent every hour just going through the motions_

_I can't even get the emotions to come out_

_Dry as a bomb, but I just wanna shout_.

It is hard to keep her performance with those hazel eyes staring back at her. Is that guy really checking out Quinn's ass? She is very close to impersonate Santana and go all Lima heights on him, but Quinn is smiling at her, and she can't think about anything else. Right, sing, she is singing.

_What now?_

_I just can't figure it out_

_What now?_

_I guess I'll just wait it out_

_What now?_

_Somebody tell me_

_What now?_

_I don't know where to go_

_I don't know what to feel_

_I don't know how to cry_

_I don't know ow ow why_

_I don't know where to go_

_I don't know what to feel_

_I don't know how to cry_

_I don't know how or why_

_I don't know where to go_

_I don't know what to feel_

_I don't know how to cry_

_I don't know how or why_

_So what now?_

Rachel finishes the song, they smile at each other and she winks at Quinn. The blonde might have flustered a little because of that.

"Hi everybody, I'm Rachel Berry and I hope you guys have a good time tonight! Hit it!"

After she sang lots of songs she announces that the show is almost over, but she has time for one more song.

"So, after I threw a party in my house that didn't end up very well…" She looks at Quinn, smirking. "I promised I wasn't going to drink anymore." She grimaces playfully. "But… I was just a little girl. Now, I'm old enough to driiiink!"

She shouts and gestures to one of the Roadies; he brings her a shot of tequila.

Rachel takes the glass and drinks everything in one motion. She coughs and grimaces as the liquid descends like a cascade of fire on her throat.

"Hit it!" She shouts on the microphone.

_I saw her dancing there by the record machine,_

_I knew she must have been about seventeen. _

_The beat was going strong_

_Playing my favorite song..._

Quinn can't help but get a little cocky; the goddess on the stage just winked at her and is now singing directly to her? And, did she change the lyrics or did she just imagine it?

_I love Rock 'N Roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby_

_I love Rock N' Roll_

_So come and take your time and dance with me_

Oh God… She tries to calm down, although Rachel is not helping at all as she goes down moving her hips, never stop singing and slightly tipsy. The brunette had a couple of beers before the tequila shot.

The singer finishes the song, says her thanks and goes toward the backstage. Quinn turns, looking for Kurt, but the boy is nowhere to be found. She calls him.

"Where are you?" She asks as soon as he picks up the phone.

"_Rachel's dressing room. I found Santana on the bar and we came here before the last song. Do you know how to get here?"_

"Of course I don't. Where's my suitcase by the way?"

"_It's with me. And don't worry I'm going to get you."_

* * *

><p>"Quinn is here? For a moment there I thought I was hallucinating."<p>

Rachel says as she takes a bottle of water.

"You're not hallucinating; I'm going to take her."

She turns to Santana as Kurt walks away.

"Did you know she was coming?"

"No." Santana shakes her head. "Hey, you were amazing tonight."

"I have my moves." Rachel smiles from ear to ear. "Do you think we can sing together?"

"Nope, I'm a solo. I don't share my stage."

Rachel pouts playfully.

"Pretty please?"

"Just come here and hug me."

"You're drunk."

"I'm not."

They hug each other.

"Yeah right."

"I might have drank a little." Santana admits not a bit remorseful.

"How much?" Rachel asks as they are still into each other arms.

"Enough to do this." She cups Rachel's buttock and squeezes it playfully.

As soon as she enters in the room Quinn's brain doesn't process anything other than Santana's hand on Rachel's ass.

"I should know you were a whore." She says bitterly. The two brunettes pull away from each other.

"What are you talking about Q?" Santana inquires in a light tone.

"I thought you were my friend." She clenches her jaw, eyes avoiding Rachel's.

"Just calm your tits okay." She rolls her eyes and gets closer. "And I'm going to pretend you didn't call me that." She pokes Quinn's shoulder.

"Don't tou-"She pokes Santana's shoulder too, only a little bit forcefully."-ch me."

"You don't touch me." Santana pushes Quinn's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?" Kurt interjects.

"Yeah, what is going on here?" Rachel stares at both of them.

"Nothing. Fucking bitch thinks she can be all bitch over me. Just because she is fucking jealous-"

Before she can do anything, Quinn pushes her hard and she hits the all roughly. She launches herself toward the blonde and their bodies' crash into each other.

It is like high school again, Kurt thinks as he rolls his eyes. How do they manage to have sex?

_Ew! Why am I thinking about it?_

"I'll take Quinn." He says to Rachel who is about to protest, _why do I get Satan?_ He thinks, but the situation is far too extreme for that. She wraps her arms around Santana's waist and pulls her away from Quinn. Kurt does the same with the blonde.

"Let go of me Kurt!" She fights him. "Bitch!" She shouts at Santana.

"Puta!"

"Hey!" Rachel glares at her.

"Sorry." Santana looks down at Rachel's eyes. "She started it." Quinn eyes go wide at the display of affection in front of her. She breaks free from Kurt and gets out of the room.

"Quinn?" Rachel tries out. "Where is she going?" Rachel inquires as she stares at Kurt.

"I don't know you should go after her, she will listen to you." He says to Rachel but his eyes are on Santana.

"Don't look at me! I didn't start it."

"Yeah."

"Don't start you two too. What's happening today?" She walks toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks her.

"What do you think? I'm going after her."

_I'm always going after her._

She thinks as she leaves the room, to chase the blonde girl once again.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I wonder If Pezberry interactions are going to be the same when Rachel finds out about Quinntana… poor Santana… just kidding, but Rachel won't accept it very well…<strong>

**The song:**

**What now (by Rihanna) **


	4. always between us

**Sorry, sorry, sorry... I finally am able to write again now :) and i promise the next chapter is going to be long, but i hope you like this one.**

**I don't own glee. **

* * *

><p>"Me? I didn't do anything! You were here you saw it." She shouts angrily.<p>

"You didn't have to provoke her."

"In case you didn't notice Kurt, I do that all the time." She takes her purse and Rachel's and walks toward the door, Kurt following behind. "Anyway that wasn't the reason she was mad though... It had to be something else."

Kurt averts his eyes guiltily.

"Kurt?" She questions him with narrowed eyes.

"I may have put fuel on the fire when I said Rachel wouldn't be opposite to a little bit of experimenting and that you can be very persuasive."

"You think I can be very persuasive?" Santana arches her brow seductively as she gets closer to him.

"Back off." He pulls away terrified.

"Just kidding Lady Hummel, I know you're not actually a Lady." She smirks. "Although sometimes you do seem like one." She says playfully.

"I take offense in that."

"Well I take offense on the fact you turned my best friend against me."

"Oh come on, don't play the "I'm the victim card" You were hitting on Rachel, we both knew that."

"So what? I'm Santana Lopez. I'm a badass lady killer."

He looks over her shoulder and opens his eyes widely for good measure.

"Brittany?!" He pretends he is surprised as Santana turns around in one motion. He bursts into giggles, Santana furiously looking at him.

"Okay, sorry that was mean, Miss Badass Lopez.", He composes himself.

"Whatever, let's go find those two."

She walks away as Kurt can't contain his grin.

* * *

><p>"Quinn!"<p>

In reality she knows she would never get used to this sight, regardless of the circumstances. But ever since she came to the conclusion that she was in love with Rachel, she had started learning how to be around the brunette without making a fool of herself.

Senior year was all about that, how to be around Rachel keeping herself indifferent to her most basic instincts that were always craving for the brunette. Some days were more difficult than others, like Rachel hugging her on the wedding day; pulling away from that hug was more difficult than surviving the car accident.

Now here she is completely mesmerized by the sight in front of her. That's what she gets for staying away so long. Quinn thinks as her legs starts to pulling her closer to Rachel without her permission.

"Hi." Rachel says with a sheepish smile plastered on her face.

"I didn't know you were going to perform tonight." The taller girl states, eyes everywhere but on Rachel. _Why does she have to be this freaking beautiful? _She sighs, looking up, silently praying for help.

"Yeah… it was Santana's idea actually. It's a thing between us, an agreement we have. We made a deal after the fight. It's about stepping out of our comfort zone." Rachel smiles happily.

"Okay." Quinn says with a hint of melancholia in her tone.

"It was something very out of the blue but I could…" Rachel says and then pauses. "I could have called you, but I didn't know you would be willing to come here."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Rachel can't control herself, she laughs, she is not resentful or anything, it's just that is still hard for her to think that they are friends now.

"What is so funny?" Quinn asks as she frowns slightly.

"I haven't seen you in ages. I don't know anything about your life. I think you know why I would think that you wouldn't be interested in coming here."

She crosses her arms as if she trying to protect herself. When she is this close to Quinn she always feels a little vulnerable and insecure, but at the same time the blonde's presence was something she was always seeking for.

"You don't seem to be interested in coming to visit me. What have you done with that metro pass I gave you?"

Her heart skips a beat as she remembers. She can't tell the truth, what she should say? I used that metro pass, but I saw you kissing that stupid guy and ran away. No, she cannot say that, instead, Rachel blushes and drops her eyes.

"I was going to, but I thought you wouldn't- I don't know... Might not be available?"

"That's a lame excuse. What did you want Rachel? A formal invitation? I bought us those metro passes!" She raises her voice a little as she gets a little frustrated.

"I know, but…"

"But what? I thought you said we were friends."

"I know!" Rachel throws her hands in the air. "It's…" she exhales soundly. "Look, I might become a freaking tony winner and you'll still be…" She gestures toward Quinn.

"What?" The blonde asks curiously.

"Quinn Fabray." Rachel shrugs.

"That's a good thing. Since I'm Quinn Fabray." She smiles at the other girl as the tension that was surrounding them moments ago dissipates in a heartbeat.

"The pretty blonde cheerleader." Rachel completes.

"Oh…" Quinn sighs heavily. "I changed…" She says with a barely there voice.

"No, you don't get it. I know you changed. I was there seeing it happening. I told you at our prom, you are ... Oh forget it, I'm an idiot." She looks away.

"Let's do something from now on. Let's not assume anything and please any time you feel like visiting me, just do it."

"Okay." Rachel nods.

"Here they are!" Kurt says happily as he and Santana approach the pair.

"So, who is hungry?" Santana asks wrapping an arm around Rachel shoulders. "I say cheeseburgers "

"Rachel doesn't eat meat." Quinn says bitterly.

"I'll let her eat my fries." Santana turns to Rachel. "How good is that?"

"Spectacular." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"See?"

"Okay…" Kurt glares at his Latina friend and gets close to Quinn. "Let's go then, I am hungry too." He whispers in the blonde's ear. "Don't bother with her. She is doing it on purpose."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Once they are settled on the restaurant Santana takes Quinn by the arm and asks her to follow her to the restrooms.<p>

"Where are you guys going? Please don't tell me you guys are going to fight again? I still want an explanation for that by the way." Rachel asks concerned.

"We are not going to fight. Come on Quinn."

The blonde reluctantly follows her friend.

"What was that all about?" Santana asks as soon as they enter the bathroom.

"Old habits die hard? Instincts?"

"Bitchness?"

"Whatever." The blonde shrugs.

"Okay, the fight, no big deal. I mean… it's us." She pauses and breaths. "Moving on; I'm a bitch I know. Sometimes I'm difficult. But I'm hurt."

Quinn crosses her arms and leans her body on the sink. She knows what Santana is about to say.

"Why have you never told me? Okay, yeah I would probably tease you endless, but this is huge Quinn. So, I'm giving you the opportunity now, before I assume anything based on Kurt's theory." She looks at her friend seriously. Quinn knows Kurt's theory very well.

"Tell me."

"Remember when I came up with the manhands nick name?" Santana nods. "That was the first time I thought about her in a sexual way."

"You mean?"

"Exactly what you're thinking. I wanted to make her shut her mouth. Only I wanted to do that with my mouth."

"Wanky."

Quinn smiles slightly embarrassed.

"Remember when I told you guys about Yale?" Once again, Santana nods."Rachel told me Finn had proposed. That was the day I realized I was completely in love with her and she was never going to be mine."

The brunette remains silent, eyebrows furrowed as she is in deep concentration.

"Wow." She finally says.

"Yeah."

"Wait. When we… you know ...You were thinking about her weren't you?"

"No." She bites her lips nervously.

"Maybe? I mean… not the whole time."

"Okay. So, we're cool?"

"I guess. Sorry about that. I mean it's not ... I'm… I'm not her..."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah but..." She whines, glazed eyes that aren't focusing on anything.

"But?"

"Nothing, I still want her, more than anything I've ever wanted."

"So?"

"It's complicated."

"No it's not. If you want her go for it."

"What if she doesn't want me back? It was easy before because I knew he was..." She stops mid sentence.

"Was going to be there."

The blonde nods.

"Between me and what I wanted."

"It's not your fault."

"Kurt told me the same."

"Because it's true."

"Yeah… well, it still hurts anyway." She wipes her tears.

"Hey." Santana gets close and hugs the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm emotional today it's Kurt's fault."

"Don't get used to this...Us hugging is freaking weird."

Quinn giggles loosely as they were still embraced.

"Guys?" Rachel gets inside unsure of what she is going to find. "Oh." She breathes a sigh of relief. "I was worried. Though I don't know." She frowns. "I think I'm even more concerned now. Are you guys okay?" She teases.

"Yeah." Quinn answers right away.

"Come on. Dani wants to meet Quinn." Rachel beams excitedly.

"So I'm finally going to meet your girlfriend?"

"Not my girlfriend. We are on a break." She says matter of fact.

"Okay then. My loyalty is with Britt anyway." Quinn teases her friend as she winks playfully at Rachel.

* * *

><p>They get back to their table where Kurt is talking to Dani.<p>

"I'm hungry." Santana states demandly.

"Okay Ma'am." Dani says playfully to Santana stopping in her tracks when she notices Quinn for the first time.

Despite that annoying feeling in her guts, the one she recognizes very well as she knows she is a very jealous person - or is just Quinn who brings up this side of her? After all, all the times she felt it Quinn was involved in some way – she can relate with what Dani is feeling now. She felt it. The first time she laid her eyes on Quinn Fabray.

"Wow! You must be Quinn? Right?" She offers her hand to the other blonde.

"Yes I am." Quinn shakes their now joined hands.

"I mean, they kept saying you were the Yale friend and I wasn't expecting, you... I mean you're just..."

Quinn arches her brow and Rachel recognizes that expression pretty well.

_Oh poor Dani you're making a fool of yourself._

The future Broadway star thinks with a smirk on her face. She almost felt sorry for the girl...Almost!

"Although I get what you're saying Dani and Quinn is...Stunningly beautiful, but you have to know that she is so much more than that." Rachel emphasizes and Quinn looks over her shoulder, smiling sweetly at the shorter girl.

"I'm hungry." Rachel says effectively changing the topic of the conversation.

Kurt stares at Quinn with a glimpse of a smirk on the corner of his lips. She shakes her head amused as they sit and start talking about the events of the night.

* * *

><p>"I suppose that now that you guys are okay, you'd like to sleep with Santana, right?" Rachel says matter of fact, as if deep down she isn't wishing that Quinn chooses her.<p>

"No way. I'm not sharing my bed with anyone. Except if there will be some sex involved." She looks inquiring at Quinn.

"Yeah sure." Quinn disdain.

"No sex, no bed." Santana teases.

"I'll be happy on the floor."

"You mean my bed Quinn. I would never let you sleep on the floor. I just said that because I thought you would be more comfortable with her as you guys were used to it...I mean with being on the cheerios together and cheer camp and stuff but I'll be more than happy to have you in my bed." She shakes her head. "I mean… I'd be happy if you slept with me. No! uh… you know." She huffs frustrated with herself and slightly embarrassed.

"Jeez! It's just sleeping Rachel. You guys are not going to fuck or anything." Santana steps in and of course she makes Rachel blush.

"Thank you for escalating the situation Santana." Quinn says sarcastically.

"I was just trying to help." She raises her hands in surrender though Quinn was pretty sure she was smirking.

* * *

><p>After she prepared to sleep, Quinn finds herself laying on Rachel's bed and her mind goes into overdrive.<p>

_Just calm down… You'll be okay...You're just going to be in the same bed as Rachel...No big deal Fucking Santana! _

Quinn's thoughts are interrupted as she sees Rachel walking toward the bed.

Where are the juvenile pajamas when you need them?

_Hello Rachel's legs or shall I say my greatest temptation? Wow okay get a grip Fabray! _

Rachel gets settled on the bed and is now leaning on her elbow facing Quinn.

"Do I have a contagious disease or something?"

"Wha...What?" Quinn looks at her but she keeps her body still.

"You're acting like a mummy. All motionless and straight. Do you sleep like that?"

Even though she is surprised Quinn can see that Rachel is only teasing her as she is smiling happily.

"What if I do?"

"Well, that's most likely to be the case. You are always so controlled all the time like a statue. A Greek statue."

"You mean I'm not human? Thanks." She turns to face Rachel more appropriately now.

"You know that Greek statues are representations of goddesses right?"

"So, now I'm a goddess? I'm still not human…"

She pouts playfully and Rachel giggles.

"Sometimes I doubt that." She says with her big smile plastered on her face.

"I suppose it's because I was a bitch in the past."

"No…" She lifts her hand and tugs the blonde's hair behind Quinn's ear.

"It's because you're inhumanly beautiful."

They lock their eyes and remain silent for what seems to be an eternity.

"What am I saying? I think I'm sleepy." She says and forces a laugh.

"Yeah, I bet you're tired."

"Good night."

"Good night." Quinn gets back to her previously position.

"See? You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Are you not comfortable? Is it the mattress?"

"No, I'm okay really."

"I see... I know what's your problem."

"Uh…"

_Oh God! She figured it out? How? Calm down Fabray… It's impossible._

Quinn panics.

"You're ticklish."

"Huh?" The blonde breathes a sigh of relief.

"That's why you're always so rigid. You're protecting yourself."

Quinn bursts out into laugh.

"Oh my God! What? Where did you get this theory?"

"My daddy." Rachel says smiling from ear to ear.

"That's Hiram right?"

"You remember?"

"Of course."

" He is right by the way."

"What you mean?" Quinn asks naively failing to see Rachel's smirk.

Without warning Rachel starts tickling Quinn in which she immediately tries to avoid the brunette's assaults.

"Okay, okay, okay, you won I am ticklish, now please stop!"

Rachel keeps her assaults laughing loosely as she gets almost on top of the blonde.

"Rachel I'm serious. I get out of control." She holds both Rachel's hands."I almost broke Puck's nose once."

"Oh no." Rachel stops and places her hand on her nose.

"Not my nose."

"Wise decision." Quinn says smiling. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you ticklish?" This time is Quinn turn to attack Rachel.

Sometime in the middle of their silly fight Rachel's shirt lifts a little and when Quinn is about to start another round of tickles on Rachel's ribs she sees it...

Rachel's tattoo.

"You got a tattoo?" Rachel stops laughing and pulls her shirt down.

"Yeah, they don't know." She says in a low voice and Quinn nods ever so slightly.

"Let's go to sleep okay?" She says and this time Rachel nods.

"Good night Quinn."

"Good night Rachel."

She wasn't jealous or anything. How can she be? It was a good reminder actually. He is always going to be there, between her and what she wants the most.

* * *

><p><strong>The next one will be longer ok? <strong>

**next: Dani has a big mouth, stupid boyfriend happened for reason and the "right" version of Quick :)**


	5. Jealousy

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

><p>As she blinks her eyelids, trying to open them fully, the sunlight disturbing her vision, she can feel a pair of big brown eyes watching her attentively. She should know that Rachel was going to wake up first.<p>

She finally opens her eyes completely only to discover that the sunlight isn't that bright at all, not if comparing it to Rachel's mega watt smile.

"Good morning." Rachel says quietly like the lowest sound could disturb the other girl. Yes, she was staring and watching the blonde sleeping, so peaceful and of course, so beautiful.

"That depends." Quinn says with a husky voice, huskier than normal, Rachel notices as she bites down on her bottom lip, an action that doesn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"What's time is it?" She asks, averting her eyes way from Rachel's lips.

"It's not that early."

"Rachel…" She presses her head on the pillow, muffing her voice and making the brunette giggle.

"Eight in the morning."

"Do you have to go somewhere?" Quinn turns to Rachel again.

"Not really."

"Amazing...So, we can go back to sleep then. It's Saturday."

"I'm not going back to sleep. I have a guest; she is a very classy girl. I need to prepare a decent breakfast, you know. I want her to come back more often." Rachel smiles happily.

"Any chances of bacon?"

Rachel grimaces and taps her forehead.

" You do like it…But I'm afraid we don't, I'm vegetarian, Kurt doesn't really like it and Santana is always on a diet."

"Yeah, she is pretty skinny."

"That's what I said, I mean I was surprised she ate that cheeseburger yesterday." She says relieved, Santana eating habits has been a motivation to Kurt and the Latina to argue with each other. "But I can go and buy it for you. I won't be long." She rushes to get out of the bed but Quinn stops her holding her by the waist.

"Rachel it's okay. You don't have to. I was just kidding."

"Oh." She nods. "Okay." Then she looks at where Quinn is holding her. "I...I'll go…Make your breakfast."

"Yeah… sure…" She pulls her hand away rather quickly. Rachel smiles at her and leaves to the bathroom.

_Remember when you were able to be around her without making a fool of yourself? I miss those days…_

"Yeah, cause insulting her was so much better." She whispers to the empty room huffing and crashing her head against the pillow.

* * *

><p>She should know that being in the city and hanging out with the gang was something she needed. Puck was right after all, she didn't need some stupid guy to feel loved and cared for. She has her friends who loves and accepts her the way she is. When she said to Kurt that Finn was the last guy she dated, she wasn't lying per say, it's just that her romance with Biff was so brief and strange that she doesn't even count it. Truth to be told, the guy was a douche. Thank God for her baby daddy, because if there's someone who can see through her this someone would be Noah Puckerman. So, yes, Puck knows about Rachel, she opened up her heart to him and he was very adamant as to convince her that she should get rid of Biff.<p>

" Now is like all the time I walk inside they're singing! All the time!"

Santana complains mockingly opening her arms dramatically as Quinn laughs loosely. As Santana pulls her from her thoughts. Quinn can see that she was actually just kidding and as she pays attention to her friend she notices how she was in fact in a really good mood. The blonde knows that mood very well.

"Oh please. As if you don't like it." Kurt says rolling his eyes.

Quinn gets closer to Rachel and says into her ear.

"Brittany called her right?"

"Yep." Rachel nods with a big smile on her face.

"What are you two whispering in there?" Santana narrows her eyes at them.

"Nothing Santana." Rachel brushes her off.

"So, what are we going to do this weekend?" Kurt asks.

"Quinn is in town, we need to something memorable." Rachel says with conviction. Quinn couldn't help but think it so cute.

"No singing in a karaoke bar. That's boring and lame. Let's get drunk and wasted." Santana turns to Quinn."I wanna see what Fabray is going do this time. Last time I saw her drunk it was pretty epic." She smirks. "Wasn't it Q?"

"I wouldn't say epic." Quinn disdain playfully. "No... Nothing remarkable."

"Oh bitch pleeease." Santana crosses her arms petulantly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rachel asks confused and Kurt glares at Santana.

"Nothing." Quinn says right away.

"So what's it going it to be then?" Rachel asks excitedly.

* * *

><p>But everything that's good has to have an end apparently. Soon it's time for Quinn to return to New Haven.<p>

They had fun. They went out to dance and she really made up for the lost time. It was good to see everyone, at least those in the city. It would have been nice to see Brittany too, but the girl was out of town for a couple of days and she did promise that she is going to try and visit more often.

"So…" Kurt trails off playfully as they walk through the crowd.

"Thank you Kurt." Quinn says honestly.

"What for?"

"For being there for me." She smiles tearfully.

"That's what friends are for." He takes her hand and pulls her closer. "Come here." He kisses her temple. "Don't be a stranger again, okay?"

"Okay and about that other thing I…"

"Hey, it's okay. One step at time." He smirks. "Uh… I can tell she is losing her mind already. I mean, because you're leaving."

They smile at each other and then Quinn turns to where Santana and Rachel were arguing over some stupid thing as always, around them all the madness of the New York central station. The blonde rolls her eyes and gets close. Both brunette stop their debate and turn towards their friend.

"Don't disappear okay? It was actually cool to have you around." She hits her fist on Quinn's shoulder and then she walks toward Kurt.

"Oh and you better do something about that thing or I'll certainly do something about it for you." She says as she walks away.

"Yeah, Brittany will love to know about that." Quinn says with venom.

"Brittany loves experimenting new things." She teases.

"You…" Kurt shakes his head amused.

"Rach! Kurt and I are going to buy some magazines over there." Santana informs the other brunette as she drags Kurt with her.

"Why are we friends with her?" Rachel says with her big smile. "I mean, I had the chance of get rid of her months ago..." She sighs not a little bit upset.

"Why didn't you do it?" Quinn says with faux seriousness.

"It's kind of weird. I have a confession." She whispers playfully.

"Hm?"

"I kind of like her." Rachel smiles as she shakes her head.

Quinn gulps apprehensively; feeling like all her hopes of happiness just left her.

"Since when?" She asks sadly.

"I don't know; we were like family right? We still are… I think that's how it is with siblings, I don't have one but I think that's how it would be. The fights will always be there but also the love too, so…"

She nods smiling and Quinn breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yeah… that's how it is."

"Oh yeah! You have a sister. I would love to meet her someday."

"Really?" Quinn smiles shyly.

"Why wouldn't I. Is she pretty like you?"

"She is prettier actually."

Rachel laughs.

"I doubt that Quinn." The blonde girl sighs content; she has always loved her name coming from Rachel's lips. She looks at her cell phone screen to check the time.

"I guess I have to…"

"Yes sure. Let's go." Rachel says as she takes Quinn's suitcase.

"You don't have to.."

"But I want to, let's go or you will lose your train."

"Where are those two?" Quinn asks as she looks around.

"Come on, they know where your platform at."

Moments later, it is time for her to get on the train and there was no sign of Kurt and Santana, and of course she knows exactly what they are doing. She doesn't know what she is going to do with the added alone time with Rachel.

"It was really nice to see you again Rachel."

"It was amazing to have you here Quinn."

"Okay, that's ridiculous." She shakes her head. "We can't pretend I wasn't a jerk. I'm sorry. Really. I know what he..."

"It's okay." Rachel says, the first traces of tears starting to appear on her eyes.

"No it's not." Quinn says adamant. "Oh God…" She takes a deep breath as she fights the tears. "I loved him Rachel; I can't imagine what it was like for you."

_Because, I would die if it was you instead…_

Quinn thinks sadly. Why can't she just say it?

"Just promise you won't go anywhere." Rachel says in a small voice, so vulnerable and sweet.

She locks her eyes onto hazel ones, waiting, though Quinn is unsure on what to say. She couldn't know that one day, two years ago, she put Rachel through the same pain, even if it was for a few hours (the longest of her life) until the doctors gave them all the most amazing news of Rachel's life.

"I'm going to visit you. If that's okay." Rachel tugs her hair behind her ear.

"Of course."

"This…" She gestures between them. "It was too hard for us to get here, to become friends. I'm not ready to let go. I don't want to let go of you." She wipes her tears.

"I never wanted to let go of you… I…"

"I know… The ticket was for both of us. But you came here last year. You used it."

"I did…" She blushes slightly, remembering what Kurt said to her about Rachel's "boobs".

"Well I didn't."

_I actually did, but…_

"You were going through all that pain Rachel; it wasn't fair of me to say that."

That is true.

"Yeah… but I had the chance before and I just let everything else in the way."

"I should've answered your emails."

Rachel giggles amused.

"Are we going to argue over who is the most relapse friend?"

"Oh no, there's no arguing. I win. My reputation as a bitch provides me an advantage."

"I can't argue with that." Rachel smiles happily this time.

"No you can't." She looks around nervously. "I guess it's time to say good bye right?"

"Yeah…"

Rachel bites her bottom lip for a moment, a mischievous smile forming on her lips. She could easily lean forward and hug Quinn, she's done it before, but something just occurred to her, Quinn never hugged her. What? No, she does not have a lack of memory right now, she knows that they already hugged each other and she is very aware that Quinn reciprocated all those times, but she was the one initiating the hugs. Now she thinks is time for them to cross a boundary.

She drops her eyes and fidgets with her hands. She is not a very patient person. What if Quinn doesn't hug her? She can't let that happen. She is almost giving up and going for the hug herself when she feels Quinn sliding her hand on her arm, the blonde pulls her a little unsure and Rachel can understand why, she was expecting that Rachel was going to hug her. It has been always this way right?

After the first step was crossed the whole thing progresses more naturally. Rachel lets herself being pulled into Quinn's arms and when she wraps her arms around the small of the blonde's back the taller girl relaxes into the embrace. As they hug each other fully now Quinn exhales heavily, breathing in the sense of Rachel's hair. The hug goes on, a little bit longer than usual as neither of them want to let go of the other.

"I have to go." Quinn says sadly.

"Okay…" She sighs and pulls away.

"Bye."

"See you soon."

"Yes you will."

She was already getting on the train when she spots Kurt and Santana walking toward Rachel. She smiles and waves at them. They both do the same and she can even see Santana shaking her head disapprovingly. She shrugs and gets inside.

"So, let's go?" Kurt asks tenderly.

"Sure." Rachel says listlessly.

* * *

><p>This state of mind persists the rest of the day. Like right now, they are eating and talking casually, and sure, once and while she participates, nodding and laughing, but she is somehow not herself in the moment. She's usually over aware and animate and laughing with all her heart. Now she is just there with her friends, absentmindedly.<p>

She misses Quinn. She smiles at this thought. Is it silly? The girl just left them, it's not like she didn't know this was going to happen. Quinn has a life, she has her college obligations. Suddenly something caught her attention, her marked and written - and full of golden stars to mark the important dates- calendar on the fridge (she is a very controlled person.).

"Fuck!" Kurt and Santana gasp and they immediately turn to her. "What kind of friends are we? How could I have forgotten?!"

"What?" Kurt asks concerned.

"February first! Next Saturday!" She raises her arms. "Golden star!" She points to the calendar.

Santana taps her head. "Fuck!" She remembered.

"What? Can you guys tell me what's going on?"

"Quinn's birthday!" Rachel shouts. "Oh my god it's Quinn's birthday! It's her Birthday! We have… We have to do something."

"She didn't mention anything…" Kurt says confused.

"Duh… do you know her at all?" Rachel says petulantly.

"Yeah, that's how Fabray is. I bet she told her mother she is fine and she doesn't want any celebrations." Santana explains.

"Maybe." He pouts.

"Yeah, but she is going to turn twenty years old we need to celebrate." She smiles. "Quinn is going to be twenty years old!"

"So?" Santana says as if it isn't a big deal.

"Nothing." Rachel shrugs shyly."I know!" She shouts again.

"What is it this time?" The other brunette says annoyed.

"A surprise party!" She turns to Santana with her maniac look, the one she has when she is determinate. "I need you."

"Why?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"It's your job to make sure she will be here Saturday night. But make sure you bring her without letting her know about the party. You can't fail."

"Okay. That will be easy." She smirks.

"What about me?" Kurt asks pouting.

"You will help to prepare a fabulous surprise party. Starting with the invitations!"

* * *

><p>It is an ordinary Wednesday night; the party's preparation is almost complete, she's been working on it since the Sunday Quinn left; Rachel gets inside their loft and finds Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Dani arguing about something. She says hello to all of them and says she is going to take a shower.<p>

"Sure honey! The dinner is almost ready!" Kurt informs her lively.

After all the steps of her night routine she goes and joins their friends.

"Did you guys see Sam new pictures?" She asks as she gets close.

"Yeah. They're amazing." Blaine says rather excitedly, making Kurt clear his throat playfully. "What?" he shrugs. "They are."

"You're too much obsessed with Sam lately." Dani teases.

"Well, I care about my friends." Rachel says casually.

"Yeah, okay… You totally want him Rachel." The blonde states playfully.

"I totally don't."

"Why not he is cute?"

"I don't know. Sam has always been a friend and I don't know if he is even interested."

"So you'd go for it if he is?"

"Did he say something to you?" Rachel frowns part confused on where all this conversation came from and part curious too.

"No, I'm just saying…"

"Well, I'm not interested." She says with finality. "What were you guys arguing before?"

"Who has the best gaydar." Blaine answers her and she can't help but roll her eyes.

"Me, obviously." Santana states with certainty.

"Sweetie you thought Quinn was straight, before you and her… you know." She says and Rachel eyes pop open.

"What?" She asks eagerly.

"Nothing!" Kurt and Santana say at the same time.

"Oh." Dani shrugs, realizing that she said too much and that what happened between Santana and Quinn is probably a secret.

"Nothing. I have a great gaydar. But I think, I was wrong."

Rachel turns to Santana.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. As Dani said, she thought Quinn was gay. That's it… But her gaydar sucks." Santana mocks and for a brief moment she shares a meaningful look with Kurt.

"What happened?" Rachel repeats her question between greeted teeth.

"What you mean?" Santana asks unsure.

"Dani said before you and her… so, I'm curious…" She tries to keep calm. "What happened?"

"Look, it's none of your business okay? When Quinn opens up to you so we can talk till then I'm sorry but yeah, it's none of your business."

Rachel nods. "Okay."

She remains silent the whole dinner, her thoughts making impossible for her to concentrate in anything other than: _before you and her…_

* * *

><p>After she ate she leaves them and goes to her bedroom.<p>

She takes her cell phone and makes the call she was eager to do.  
><em><br>"Rachel?"_

"Yes."

_"Hello!"_

Rachel giggles as she hears the excitement in the other girl's voice.

_"Is everything all right?"_

"Yes sure B. Uh… listen, I have a question and I need you to be completely honest with me."  
><em><br>"Sure…"_ Brittany answers calmly.

"What happened between Santana and Quinn?"

_"What you mean? It's something wrong? Is it something I don't know? Did they fight again?"_

"No, they're all right. It's something that happened a while ago… Something gay related I think."

_"Oh…"_ Brittany purrs on the phone. _"You know, I'd get super jealous if it wasn't super hot." _She giggles. _"I was with Sam so…"_

By now Rachel is not even breathing anymore or so it seems.

"Brittany you'll have to be more specific. What exactly happened?"  
><em><br>"Sex? They totally fucked."_

"Oh."

She closes her eyes rather fiercely. She is not going to cry, why would she cry? It's none of her business, right? But why does she feel like her world just turned upside down?

_"Why?"_

"Why what?"

_"Why are you asking?"_

"Nothing, just curious."  
><em><br>"Oh crap…"_

"What?"

_"I shouldn't have said that."_

"Why not?"

_"You know Quinn Rachel; she doesn't like to be exposed. I don't think she wanted you to know otherwise she would've told you."_

"I know. But I needed to know B."

_"You asked Santana right?"_

"I did."

_"And you're jealous right?"_

"I don't want to be. It's so confusing. I'm her friend. We're nothing more than friends and still I want to go there in the living room and punch Santana's face till she is bleeding."

_"Wow! Wait you can't do that! That would not be cool."_ She says worried, no one beats her Santana.

"I can… in my mind at least. It's not pretty I have to say."  
><em><br>"I can imagine, but hey no violence; please Rachel."_

"It's hard B, she always do that. She took Finn's virginity and then the whole Funny girl thing and now this? She slept with Quinn?" She cries out. "She fucking slept with Quinn!"

She raises her voice, by now she doesn't even care that they might hear.

_"She didn't do that to get to you. They were both drunk and you were with Finn."  
><em>  
>"What?"<p>

"_It was at Mr. Shue's wedding"_

"Oh…"

_"Yeah, you can't be mad at her."_

"Rationally I know I can't B. But I'm furious and I… I can't even see her face right now…" She says irritated when suddenly something hits her. "Wait, how did you know I was jealous?"

"You were always trying to get her attention, like a puppy Rachel, since sophomore year. You like her, really like her."

"How do you? I didn't know…"  
><em><br>"Sometimes it's hard to figure out I guess." _Brittany says tenderly._  
><em>  
>"But I always loved Finn."<br>_  
>"Maybe, but maybe you just never gave it a chance."<em>

"Maybe… Oh God I need air. I've gotta go B. I'm so confused."  
><em><br>"Okay. But remember, no violence. I'm here if you need me."  
><em>  
>"I'll try and same here."<br>_  
>"Bye Rachel."<em>

"Bye Brittany."

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.

_You have no right to be mad at her. They can do whatever they want it's none of your _business. She says to herself, but it's useless.

_Wow! I really need some air. _

Rachel walks out of her bedroom; her three best friends are still awake, Dani left moments ago; she has no intention of speaking to anyone right now, but apparently she is not that lucky.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Kurt asks concerned.

"I am. I just need some air."

"Are you going outside? Are you crazy? It's cold and it's dangerous." Santana says serious and Rachel ignores her. "What are you doing?"

Rachel keeps walking.

"Rachel." Santana takes her arm and stops her.

"Let go of me."

"What? Look if this is about..."

"Let go of me!" Rachel says angrily and Santana look into her eyes.

"You know, don't you?"

"What do I know Santana?" She says bitterly.

"You called Britt?!"

"How do you..."

"You involved Britt on this! You're fucking idiot! I said… ugh!"

Rachel averts her eyes and starts walking toward the door as if nothing happened.

"You're not going outside, you're crazy?" Santana holds her firmly.

"Santana I'm warning you, let me go."

"Why are you so pissed anyway?" Santana inquires.

"Santana." Kurt adverts her this time.

"No I want to know. We fuck each other. So what?"

Rachel releases her arm harshly.

"Fuck you!"

"Guys what's going on here?" Blaine asks confused.

"Why are you so pissed?"

"I'm not pissed with anything!" She shouts, then she rubs her forehead."I just need some air; I'm not feeling very well."

She braces herself for what is going to come, but she needs to do this. Her methods are a little bit different than Kurt's.

"No you're pissed, is it because I didn't tell you that I fucked Fabray? Did you want the details? Like how it was like? Or how many times I made her come? Or if I made her scream like a little bitch?"

She really didn't want to do that again, but it was stronger than her. Before Santana could do anything, Rachel's hand hits her cheek once again.

It was harder than the one after the Funny girl occurrence, Santana notices as she rubs her cheek.

"What the hell! Why did you do that?"

"You disrespected her!" She looks around searching for support.

"Santana was just being Santana Rachel." Kurt decides to play along even though he doesn't approve Santana's methods, but she already started and he wanted it to end as fast as possible.

"What?! You can't be serious Kurt." Rachel says incredulous.

"I didn't say I approve, I'm just saying for you to calm down, there's no need to use violence."

"I still want to know why you slapped me." Santana provokes.

"Because I fucking love her!"

Rachel says rather loud, and as soon as the words leave her lips, she gets as shocked as the rest of them.

"I knew it." Kurt smiles widely.

A new couple forming? Quinn and Rachel none the less? That's the gossip of the year. There's just one thing he might be forgetting, regarding Quinn and Rachel nothing is ever that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? was Rachel too much? Too slow? too fast? you're welcome to say anything.<strong>


	6. Second best

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was strange to write it cause I wasn't sure how to do it, this fic took a different path that I had planned it to go. It was supposed to be about Finn's death and how Quinn was going to deal with it and her guilty because of her feelings for Rachel. But then I liked the dynamic between Kurt, Santana and Rachel. And I decided to explore Rachel's feelings too rather than make it a one side thing. Nothing against who does it, but I really think I'm not capable of writing a fic where Quinn loves Rachel but Rachel doesn't love her back and vice-versa. **

**So, no guilty Quinn for now. She is not going to restrain herself as I imagined at first. I think when Rachel declares herself to you, you can't say no, even if you think you don't 'deserve' to be with her, especially if you're Quinn Fabray :)**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to ignore me forever?"<p>

Silence.

"Seriously Rachel? You do know you have no right to be mad at me right?"

More silence.

"You know what? Whatever, I don't care!" Santana says contemptuously and goes back to her dinner. "Your loss."

"Okay, at the risk of you getting mad at me as well, I have to say something Rachel…" Kurt takes a deep breath. "Santana has a point, you can't be mad at her and I know she didn't do it with the purpose of provoking you." He looks at Santana. "Not this time." He adds joking." Rachel please talk to me. You haven't said anything since you said you love her."

Rachel finally opens her mouth. "There's nothing to tell." She sighs.

She drops her eyes and stares at the food in front of her. She knows she shouldn't be mad at Santana, but it's like part of her knows she will never have Quinn, thus she can help, but wish it was her in Santana's place. She honestly doesn't know if she should open her heart to Quinn. It might end up being a huge mistake. Her feelings for Quinn, has been something she learned to repress awhile ago. The blonde had became one of her best friends, and by the end of senior year, she was very content with this scenario. She had Finn, she was going to New York and Quinn was going to be just a few hours away from her.

However, she just confessed out loud, that she loved the girl, and she can't pretend everything is to remain the same. She can't pretend that she just didn't say that her once obscure, messy and confused feelings toward Quinn are actually sheer unconditional love.

And when Rachel Berry loves, she does it to the fullest. That's why to her, Finn is going to be the perfect guy forever.

"You said you loved Quinn." Kurt says carefully. "Of course there is something to tell."

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?" He frowns worriedly.

"Because it's not true, I mean... I didn't know what I was talking about." She fidgets with her food.

Santana lets out a grunt, clearly upset.

"So, you're saying you don't love her?" Kurt asks.

"No, I love her, she's my friend, and that's exactly my point. I said I love her because I do, but it's just friendly love." Rachel says lamely.

"That's bullshit!" Santana exclaims irritated.

"I wasn't talking to you." Rachel replies stubbornly.

"Friendly love? That's why you slapped me?"

"I slapped you, because you were being a bitch."

"Yeah of course." Santana says crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. She is clearly annoyed by now.

"Rachel, you meant it when you said you loved her. Don't shut me out, please talk to me."

"What can I say Kurt? I really don't know what to do…"

"Tell her of course." He says as if it is obvious and Rachel laughs amused.

"Tell Quinn Fabray, that I love her?"

He nods happily.

"The Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes…" He looks at Santana, confused. "Do we know another one?"

"Then what, she would never come back, because I would have made her feel uncomfortable." She smiles sadly.

"What are you talking about Berry?"

"She might still be straight, she could have been just…" She says shyly as she tugs her hair behind her ear.

"Experimenting?" Santana adds.

Rachel remains silent. She just remembered that she has been ignoring Santana since Wednesday night. She had no intention of stopping now.

"That's what she told me." Santana continues.

"She was drunk." Rachel says bitterly, forgetting again about the silent treatment.

"You're saying she only had sex with me, because she was drunk?"

"Obviously." Rachel says viciously.

"Hahaha." Santana mocks. "You know what? I did believe that was the case, until the second time…" She looks straight into Rachel's eyes. "Oh Yeah there was definitely a round 2."

She is Santana Lopez, and she wouldn't be herself, if she passed up the chance of being a bitch. Although she had good intentions this time, or so she thinks. Well, she wants to help her friends to get together, that's a good thing right?

"If I wasn't so sure, that little miss perfect blonde princess wasn't that straight to begin with, when she went down on me that night… I had a closure. Quinn is definitely one talented girl."

"I hate you." Rachel growls a little at Santana, as she looks at her with fire in her eyes.

"The thought of Quinn going down on me makes you jealous doesn't it?" Santana says matter of fact as she watches Rachel's face contorting into a look of pure rage.

"Santana…" Kurt interjects.

"You're lying." Rachel says in a low tone.

"No." She shakes her head. "My sexy times? Trust me, this is something I'd never lie about."

"That's enough! Damn! Do you have to be this bitch all the time?" Kurt raises his voice at Santana, and she just rolls her eyes petulantly and looks at Rachel again.

"Are you picturing it?" She teases one last time."I wouldn't blame you if you were. It was some pretty hot action, once you think about it, and by the way, let's talk about the fact that you're in love with..." She narrows her eyes. "A girl?"

"What about it?" Rachel gets confused.

"It means you're gay Berry, gayberry. Haha...I wish I could get back in time to high five myself…" She laughs at her own joke.

"She was going to marry Finn, Santana."

"So, he could be her beard and excuse as to why she never would have had to admit her feelings for Quinn."

"Santana!"

"Okay, fine then she is at least bi-sexual." She raises her hands. They both look at Rachel waiting for her to speak.

"It doesn't matter okay!" She turns to Santana. "She was just drunk, and at the end of the night, she is going to go back to someone like him!"

"Like who?" Kurt asks surprised and curious.

"That Yale guy."

"What Yale guy?" Santana is the one asking this time.

Rachel sighs soundly.

"I went to visit her. Months ago." She says sorrowful.

As she has her friends complete captivated, Rachel tells them all about her brief visit to New Haven. She tells them that she saw Quinn kissing a guy and ran away as fast as she could but that she didn't even know why she did it in the first place.

"The same reason why you're mad at me."

"No…" She shakes her head sadly. "I ran away because I felt… like… I felt so out of place, like it was high school all over again and she was that Quinn."

"But Rachel…" Kurt tries out as Rachel stands up.

"I want to be alone." She lowers her voice to a soft and unobtrusive tone. "Please?"

"What about tomorrow?" He asks.

"We're still keeping the plan." She turns to Santana."You still have to bring her here."

She goes to her makeshift bedroom leaving Kurt and Santana with their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Quinn gets out of the taxi, after she handled the money to the driver in a rush. She enters the building and runs up the stairs. She is in a good shape, she is not a cheerio anymore, but she manages to do her exercises routines even with all her college's obligations. Her heart racing in her chest has nothing to do with the running. It's because of Santana's phone call. She thought everything was alright, Rachel seemed to be okay.<p>

Quinn finally gets on their loft's door where Santana is waiting for her, a little bit over dressed taking into consideration the urgent situation they are in.

"Where is she? What's going on?"

"She is inside."

"Where's Kurt?" She gets close to the door.

"Just calm down Q, you will see." She smirks.

"What?" Quinn gets confused with Santana's demeanor.

Santana knocks on the door and after a moment it slides open. She takes Quinn's hand and guides her inside. The blonde gets even more confused as she walks in and sees that the loft's lights are off.

"Uh, San why are the lights off?"

"Surprise!" They all say in unison as Kurt turns on the living room light.

"Wha... Guys! I can't…" With the biggest smile plastered on her face, the one she only shows in rare moments. The one Rachel absolutely loves, she analyzes her friends' home and sees that the place is full; she recognizes many faces and notices some new ones too. Probably Rachel, Kurt and Santana's friends, but she only has eyes for one person at the moment.

Rachel walks toward her, somehow there's something different about the way she is looking at Quinn, but at the same time it's not different at all. The blonde girl has no time to decide if there's something different or not as Rachel hugs her tight.

"Happy birthday." Rachel says into Quinn's ear and squeezes her tenderly. The blonde girl melts and her knees begin to get weak and threatening to let her down.

"I can't believe you guys." Quinn says happily and all of sudden is pulled into a very familiar arms.

"Happy birthday Quinn!"

"B!" She screams excitedly as another pair of arms embraces her after Brittany releases her. "Blaine! Hi!"

"Happy birthday!" Blaine says tenderly.

"Okay enough." Kurt pulls them apart playfully."Hi! Happy birthday!" He hugs her tight.

"Thank you! I mean… I didn't know."

"Well, it was actually Rachel's idea." He says suggestively.

"Uh… they helped." Rachel informs as she blushes a little.

"I loved it." Quinn says as she caresses Rachel's long hair tugging it behind the brunette's ear.

"That's good. Can we..."

"Excuse me… White chocolate passing. Hey Lady Q!"

"Sam!" Sam pulls her into him and lifts her in the air playfully.

"Happy birthday. So, older women… hot." He puts her down.

"Shut up you fool. Hey girl, happy B day." Mercedes says playfully.

"Hey cedes." Quinn hugs her friend.

"Hey Q."

"Hi Artie." She leans and kisses his cheek.

"Happy birthday girl." Artie says, smiling at his friend.

"Guys! Music please!" Brittany shouts.

"I'm going to put it on my bedroom." Rachel takes Quinn's suitcase.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." Rachel smiles reassuringly.

"Hey Q. Sorry about that. Rachel said I needed to make sure you'd come and I couldn't tell that we were going to make a surprise party so…" Santana gets close.

"I should be pissed at you. But it's okay, I guess... She's okay so…"

"What were you planning to do? I mean I did try the 'hey Quinn come over let's celebrate you birthday party together' and you refused? Why?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"You know how I feel or how I used to feel about my birthdays."

"I know, but… I thought that maybe it could be different now?"

"Mom called me in the morning, to check if I had received my gift. She gave me a book."She nods happily and then smiles from ear to ear. "A book San!"

"Uh… that's good I guess?" Santana asks unsure.

"Are you kidding me? That's perfect. She actually thought about it, she remembered that I said that I'd rather have a book than jewelry for a gift." She frowns. "They always gave me jewelry. I hated all."

"This is past now." Santana says and caresses Quinn arms.

"I know and I really loved this." She gestures her head to the loft, where everyone is excited as Brittany and the others put the music on.

"Yeah, just because it was the hobbit's idea."

"Hobbit?" Quinn arches her brow. "Did you guys fight again?"

"Sort of…"

"Why?"

"Because, Santana has this habit of wanting things that are supposed to be mine."

"Haha, I won't even say how stupid that sounded. It's Quinn's birthday party and I want her to have fun."

"Are you saying that I don't want her to have fun?" Rachel raises her voice a little.

"Guys what was it this time?" Quinn asks patiently.

"Hey, hey stop you two." Kurt approaches them."Santana go join Britt and the others. Rachel go help Quinn change."

"Change?" she asks surprised.

"You'll see." He winks at her.

* * *

><p>The dress on Rachel's bed is the first thing Quinn notices as they walk in Rachel's makeshift bedroom.<p>

"It's a gift." Rachel says as she sees Quinn's look of curiosity.

"You didn't..."

"No." She shakes her head giggling."Kurt. He has contacts. But I chose it."

"It's beautiful." She takes the green dress (of course Rachel would choose a green one) analyzing it closely. "And so very me. A little bit bolder. I mean look at this neckline." She smiles foolishly.

Rachel laughs amused.

"Yeah, but it's your birthday, and I think you're going to look beautiful in it."

"Let's see." She says eagerly. "You guys didn't have to do all this, really…" She smiles at Rachel. "I'm going to…"

"Wait."

"What?" Quinn looks at her friend eyes shining with curiosity.

"I didn't buy the dress… but I… I bought you something." Rachel bites down on her bottom lip eagerly. She goes toward her dressing table and takes a box.

"Wha... Rach…"

"It's just something simple."

She hands the box to Quinn. The blonde unwraps the gift and gasps when she sees the fancy box. How funny, she thinks, in the past she would get extremely annoyed to be receiving yet more jewelry, but now she is just thrilled. She opens the box and smile from ear to ear as she sees the bracelet inside.

"Can I?" Rachel asks shyly.

"Sure." Quinn answers, smile still in place. Rachel takes the box and then the bracelet. "Rachel, you really shouldn't… it's too much."

"It's not I promise. Which wrist do you want me to put it?"

"The left."

"Of course." She nods. "That's a flower." Rachel holds the charm attached to the bracelet.

A gardenia…

She omits this information. She is a coward she knows it. It wasn't exactly a simple gift. Rachel put a lot effort on it, she wanted a bracelet, that was not too complicated, but the charm was the hardest part, she had to have it made. How she managed to do it in one week? She didn't. That's the point, she has the bracelet in her possession for awhile now, and in fact she should have given it to Quinn two years ago.

**Flashback:**

"_Can I ask you why a gardenia?" The sympathetic old lady asks with a smile on her face._

"_I… It's… I don't know, I like this flower."_

"_Oh… I thought it had something to do with the fact that gardenias mean 'secret love'. Did you know that?"_

"_It's just a gift." Rachel smiles embarrassed. "It's to a friend."_

"_Is she pretty?" _

_Rachel opens her mouth widely._

"_Well, it's a bracelet and although I don't mind at all if you're giving it to a boy, and it's none of my business too." She says mockingly. "I think you're giving it to a girl, am I right?"_

"_Yeah sure… of course… it's a bracelet." She giggles nervously._

"_Just tell her. Don't let it be a secret forever."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel frowns confused._

"_I remember that I was petrified with the thought of finally admitting my feelings to my partner. Of course it was a little bit different back then; I could never take her as my date to our prom for example." She smiles at Rachel. "But it was amazing when we were finally honest with ourselves and our feelings."_

"_Oh no…" Rachel shakes her head. "It's not like that. I mean she is just a friend."_

_The woman nods knowingly._

"_She is recovering from an accident and I…"_

"_It's okay honey. You don't have to explain. I was being nosy." She smiles reassuringly._

"_Sure…"_

**Now:**

Obviously, she chickened; she never had the courage to give it to the girl. Until now.

"It's beautiful. Really, thank you." Quinn leans and kisses Rachel's cheek.

She is just so happy she can't stop smiling; yes she hated it when her parents presented her with some fancy jewelry because it had no meaning. Rachel's gift however doesn't seem at all like those, it seems something so special and yet so very simple.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, I'm going to put my dress. I'm feeling very spoiled right now."

"You deserve it."

"I don't, but I'm not complaining." She giggles. "To the dress now!"

"Oh yeah right. I'll turn around."

"You don't have to… I mean I used to get changed in front of lots of girls." She giggles.

Rachel frowns. What's it with all this jealousy anyway? Can't she control herself anymore?

"Sorry. You're probably going to be uncomfortable."

"No. it's not that. Go ahead. I'll help you with the dress."

_Not a good idea Rachel… _

She shakes her head.

"Anyway, yeah I guess, I'll…" She finally decides to turn around as Quinn takes off her jacket and shoes.

"Can you help me with this zipper? I like this dress, but this shit always gets stuck." She says as she tries to reach the zipper of her dress.

"Sure." Rachel turns around and gets close to Quinn. She positions herself behind the blonde and takes a deep breath. After two attempts she finally manages to put it down. With shaking hands and eyes glazed on the exposed skin in front of her she gulps nervously.

"Thanks." Quinn turns around. She is not an idiot, she knows something is disturbing Rachel. Maybe it was the fight with Santana or Rachel is uncomfortable with her undressing in front of her, but then she remembers that Rachel is in the theater world, she will have to get used to it. However, when she looks into Rachel's now dark eyes she notices something else. What leads her to think about what Kurt said about Rachel and staring.

She pulls her dress down slowly and yeah, Rachel is staring. In fact she almost loses her composure and lets out a moan right then, when she sees the other girl licking her lips as her hypnotized brown eyes rake every piece of skin that Quinn is expositing in a very leisure pace.

Her dress is on her waist when Rachel recovers her senses and looks away.

"I want to touch up you…" She opens her mouth widely. What did she just say? "Do you want to touch up? I mean… uh… do you want to borrow my make up?" She says as she puts some distance between them.

"I don't know." Quinn bites her lips trying to hide her smile, dress completely off now.

"Do you think I need it?" Remember she is Quinn Fabray expert in teasing?

"Not really…" Rachel says huskier than she intended. "I mean, you decide." She turns around before she sees too much as Quinn starts taking off her bra.

"Can you help me here?" The blonde asks as she puts the other dress up her torso.

"Sure." Rachel turns around once again and is presented with Quinn's back as the blonde girl is still putting on the straps of the dress. She exhales heavily and gets close. "It's really beautiful." She is aware that she is doing the whole thing too slowly, and that the hand that was holding Quinn's waist seconds ago is now dangerously placed on the blonde's ribs.

"I'm going to trust you with that." Quinn says playfully and turns around.

"Yeah."

Neckline, cleavage, marvelous skin... Yes, she is ogling Quinn's breasts. It's not her fault.

_Look at that! Oh my Barbra… Were they always this beautiful? I need nipples. I want to see nipples…_

"Uh Rachel? My eyes are up here." She points to her eyes and Rachel blushes profusely.

"I was just admiring…"

_Your breasts… also can I see your nipples? What? What the hell is wrong with me! Am I a guy now?_

"You were just admiring?"

"No!" She shakes her head terrified. "I'm not a gay!"

Quinn frowns immediately.

"Really Rachel? I would've never thought that you'd be such closed minded person." She fixes her dress and goes toward Rachel's dressing table.

"No... No…" She laughs nervously. "Guy. I wanted to say guy. I'm not a guy." This three times is for emphasis, it has nothing to do with the manhands ocurrence, right? "Although I wasn't looking uh…" She giggles forcedly again. "I was just checking if the dress fitted… and yeah… It's perfect."

"Okay, I'm going to put on some make up."

"Let me help you."

"No. I can do it." She says sharply. Rachel nods dejected.

"I'll go back to the party then." She says and walks back into the living room.

As soon as Rachel is out of sight, Quinn lets out a growl. Moments ago everything was going so well.

* * *

><p>"Hey, easy there." Kurt approaches her in the kitchen.<p>

"What?"

"The alcohol Rachel."

She rolls her eyes and empties the red solo cup in her hand.

"I'm just having fun."

"Alcoholic coma it's not my definition of fun."

"You're overreacting." She retorts and walks toward the improvised dance floor in the middle of the living room. Kurt watches as she approaches the unholy trinity to join them on their dance. He presses his index and thumb fingers on his nose. He smells trouble as he knows Santana is also drunk.

"Hey baby let's dance!" Blaine calls him out; he shakes his worries away, at least for now. It's a party after all.

"Hey guys we should play spin the bottle!" Sam shouts enthusiastically.

"Nope, spin the bottle is no fun without my baby daddy." Quinn giggles tipsy.

"Why?" Rachel frowns annoyed.

"Duh… he is the master in doing inappropriate remarks." The blonde answers playfully.

"Totally." Brittany nods. "The first time he saw San and I kissing was when we played it in that party," She turns to Santana. "Remember?" Santana nods. "He asked to join."

"Oh okay." Rachel shrugs.

"Oh damn it! That's how I was planning to kiss you Q." Sam says disappointed.

"You're not going to kiss her." Rachel says upset and pushes him away.

"Yeah, no kissing." Quinn giggles.

"Okay." He raises his hand in surrender.

"I'm going to get more beer. Who wants it?"

"I'm going to help you." Rachel offers.

Avoiding the mass of young people that is dancing and yelling joyfully and clearly under the influence of alcohol, they walk together toward the boozes in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She says roughly as soon as they are in the kitchen.

"Taking some beer?" He says confused.

"Quinn! With Quinn!" She clarifies irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"You think you can hit on her like that. Just like that?"

"Well, she is single."

"No you can't!" She says rather loudly.

"Hey… calm down. It's nothing serious Rachel. We're just having fun. We're friends. Did you think I was really… you know trying something?"

"Look at her Sam. Why wouldn't you?"

"Yeah I know." He stares at the blonde dancing on the floor with Santana, Brittany and Mercedes.

"Which one you're staring at?" She says and smiles, less angry now.

"All of them." He nods pathetically, looking at the unholy trinity and Mercedes. He lowers his voice. "But don't worry… I'm all about cedes now." He says childlike.

"Okay. But stay away from Quinn."

"Because she is yours?"

Rachel gasps and spills the beer that was in her mouth.

"What?!" She wipes her mouth.

"I respected your relationship with my bro Rach, but you were always kind of… How can I say it?" He thinks for a moment. "Gay for Fabray? And I missed the whole sophomore year saga. The legend says, that's where it all started."

She narrows her eyes at him.

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody…" He rubs the back of his neck.

"Santana." She says and he nods guiltily. "What else?"

"What you mean?"

"Sam…"

"She said she wanted me to hit on Quinn." He draws his lips into his mouth apprehensively.

Sensing that something was going on, Santana glances at them, she says something in Brittany's ear and walks toward the pair.

"Okay, I know it was a stupid idea." She says as soon as she gets close.

"Yeah." Rachel says upset.

"You were ignoring me and I was… ugh! Rachel you know I'm a bitch, I can't help it!" She starts crying.

"There we go. My emotional drunk." Rachel gets close and hugs her. "You're a bitch."

"Okay, I'll leave ya girls." Sam states playfully.

"I know, why does people like you and Brittany love me is beyond me."

"Who said that I loved you?"

"Oh Please." She rolls her eyes.

"You guys made up I see." Kurt approaches them. Santana looks at Rachel with hopeful eyes.

"Well, that depends, are you planning to win a Tony before me?"

"Are you serious?" Santana mocks her, but then she thinks better than to tease Rachel now."Okay. No, I'm not." She lifts her hands in surrender.

Rachel gets satisfied, serves herself and takes another shot.

"Okay enough."

"Geez Kurt don't be such an ass. It's just a shot."

"No, this is your forth. I counted."

"So? It's a party. You're being boring."

"And you're drunk." He sighs. "Rachel what's going on?"

"What?" She asks upset.

"Talk to me." He begs sweetly.

"I won't talk about my delusional love for her at a party Kurt. Her party!"

"Again with this shit? Just go get her already!" Santana says annoyed.

"I can't!" She shouts.

"Why?" Santana asks curious. Rachel laughs loosely. "No." Santana crosses her arms."I want to know…"

"Because it's Quinn." She explains as it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"And?"

"She doesn't want this." She gestures to herself. "I'm clumsy and she always thought of me as annoying, obnoxious, and annoying did I already say that she used to think I was annoying?" She says almost yelling now trying to overdo the music.

"Yeah." Kurt and Santana say at the same time.

"That's why she never really liked Finn. We are not really her type."

"And what's her type?" Kurt asks amused with Rachel's level of insecurity. He thought she was over this; or apparently it's just Quinn bringing it back.

"Guys like Sam, or… or Puckerman … or…" She grimaces. "That Yale guy... I… and let's say she is into girls… I'm pretty sure I'd never be her type, she wants something like…"

"What?" Kurt inquires her.

"This." She gestures to Santana this time.

"Okay Berry either you don't know Quinn or you're really very blind." Santana states calmly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, let's dance girls, this is a party." Kurt interjects.

"But…" Santana complains.

"We already interfered too much. Let them be." He says only for her to hear.

"Rach!" Quinn shouts animatedly. "What you're doing? Come over here!"

"Okay!" Rachel fills a cup with beer and goes toward the blonde girl.

"Why don't you want to interfere?" Santana questions the fashionable boy.

"Because it's not up to us."

"You went to New Haven."

"That's different; I didn't want her to punish herself or to isolate herself from us. I wanted her to open up. But I can't force anything, even if it sucks to see Rachel this way. I guess we'll have to wait and be there when they need us."

"Fine." She huffs and goes back to her dancing.

Moments later and Rachel is shouting excitedly.

"Guys! Guys!" She tries out, but it's completely ignored, so she stops the music. "Do I have your attention now?" She says sarcastically and nods pleased when she sees she has her friends' full attention now. "So, I think now it's time… It's cake time! Kurt!" She calls out the boy and he comes out of the kitchen with a cake.

"There's a cake?" Quinn asks surprised.

"Of course there's a cake. It's your birthday!" Rachel embraces her tenderly.

After they sing the happy birthday song, Quinn prepares to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish!" Rachel says excitedly as she is also taking lots of pictures.

"Careful Q, it might come true." Santana teases her.

Quinn blows out the twenty candles on the cake, and yeah, she kind of wishes Rachel could maybe reciprocate her feelings just a little bit.

It is very late in the night when they finally drop the dancing. But not the music…

The piano is there, isn't it?

So, to Santana's complete disliking, after everybody is gone, remaining only the closest friends (yeah, the glee club friends), they start singing songs with Blaine playing the piano. Although she stops complaining when Brittany starts singing, especially because she thinks there's nothing sexier than Brittany dancing.

The blonde starts singing as Blaine follows on the piano.

_Do I imagine it, or do I see your stare?_

_Is there still longing there?_

_Oh I hate myself, and I feel crazy_

_Such a classic tale_

_Current girlfriend, ex girlfriend_

_I'm trying to be cool_

_Am I being paranoid, am I seeing things?_

_Am I just insecure?_

_I want to believe_

_It's just you and me_

_Sometimes it feels like there's three_

_of us in here, baby..._

So yeah, Brittany is not completely happy with her and Santana's current situation. She is not completely okay with Santana and Dani being friends and she is definitively not okay with her and Santana not being officially back yet. She just can't wait to move to the city. Damn college!

_So I, wait for you to call_

_And I try to act natural_

_Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me?_

_And while I wait_

_I put on my perfume_

_Yeah I want it all over you_

_I gotta mark my territory_

_I'll never tell, tell on myself_

_but I hope she smells my perfume_

_I'll never tell, tell on myself_

_but I hope she smells my perfume_

_I hide it well, hope you can't tell_

_but I hope she smells my perfume_

_I hide it well, hope you can't tell_

_but I hope she smells my perfume_

Dani didn't go to the party for obvious reasons. Brittany has no real problems with the girl, she is not a hate person, but they didn't get along very well.

_I wanna fill the room_

_When she's in it with you_

_Please don't forget me_

_Do I imagine it, or catch these moments_

_I know you got history_

_But I'm your girlfriend_

_Now I'm your girlfriend_

_trying to be cool_

_I hope I'm paranoid_

_That I'm just seeing things_

_That I'm just insecure_

_I want to believe_

_It's just you and me_

_Sometimes it feels like there's three_

_of us in here, baby_

_._

_So I, wait for you to call_

_And I try to act natural_

_Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me?_

_And while I wait_

_I put on my perfume_

_Yeah I want it all over you_

_I gotta mark my territory_

"Are you kidding right? Baby I'm all yours..." Santana says drunkenly.

_I'll never tell, tell on myself_

_but I hope she smells my perfume_

_I'll never tell, tell on myself_

_but I hope she smells my perfume_

_I hide it well, hope you can't tell_

_but I hope she smells my perfume_

_I hide it well, hope you can't tell_

_but I hope she smells my perfume_

The song barely ended and Santana is jumping into the blonde arms and kissing the hell out of her as they all cheer loudly.

Sam and Mercedes are the last to leave and even though Blaine lives with them too he is going to stay with Kurt tonight. Rachel takes them to the door to say good bye as Quinn watches her from the couch. When Rachel turns around she sees the blonde smiling from ear to ear and tapping the spot beside her as an invitation to the brunette. Rachel obliges. When she is settled, Quinn places one hand on the brunette's thigh and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you." She says sweetly.

"You're welcome." Rachel giggles. "Bed?"

"Yes!" Quinn says excitedly and drunkenly.

"I'm going to bed. Good night to you all." Kurt says, taking Blaine's hand and dragging him toward his room.

"Britts?" Santana shakes Brittany's shoulders. "Let's go to bed baby."

"Oh no… I want to dance more." She says sleepy. They all giggle, except Santana, she is melting. She holds Brittany hips and pulls her up.

"Baby, help me. Come on… don't you want to go to bed with me?" The blonde smiles with her eyes still closed.

"Okay." She wraps her arms around Santana's shoulder and they go to Santana's makeshift bedroom.

Rachel gets up and takes Quinn's hand. The blonde smiles and follows Rachel right away, which isn't a wise decision due the amount of alcohol on her system. She ends up stumbling on her own feet and falling into the floor.

"Oh my God! Quinn! Are you alright?"

"What was that?!" Kurt shouts from his bedroom.

"Quinn just fell…" Rachel says worriedly.

"I'm okay!" Quinn shouts playfully and then starts laughing.

"I can see that…" Rachel smiles as well. "Come on let me help you." Rachel holds Quinn's hand and tries to put her up but she fails miserably as she falls back hitting her ass on the floor. They look at each other for a moment, apparently enjoying their situation more than they should. What wouldn't happen if they were sober.

"And who is going to help you now?" Quinn asks playfully.

They both start laughing hard.

"Okay, wait ..." Rachel gets on her knees and using Quinn's shoulders as support she manages to stand up. She then pulls the blonde up, and they go to Rachel's bedroom.

"Oh! A bed!" Quinn throws herself on the bed playfully.

"You can't sleep with this dress."

"Why not?" She says with a muffed voice, head against the mattress.

"Because… Quinn..."

"What?"

"Come on…" Rachel climbs up the bed and get on her knees, trying to focus on Quinn's upper part. "I'm going to tickle you."

"Oh no! Don't even think about it." She rolls over.

"So take off the dress."

"If you want it so much, take it off yourself." She arches her brow seductively.

Was it an invitation? It was probably not, the alcohol is making her stupid. That must be it, Rachel thinks, because staring at Quinn's lips unceremoniously like she is doing now is the stupidest thing ever. But apparently the alcohol made her bold and fearless too, what other reason to explain what she is about to do.

"Rachel?" Quinn says with a barely there voice, her eyes focused on Rachel lips as they are getting closer and closer to hers.

"I…" When she is really close Rachel leans into Quinn faster and presses their lips together in a rush.

At first Quinn is taken aback but feeling Rachel lips for the first time is something so powerful that she immediately let herself dive into the kiss. Speaking of kissing Rachel for the first time… _Wow!_ She can't even describe what it feels like; although she wishes they had done it sober. Is Rachel only doing it because she is drunk?

_Damn!_ The kiss… Rachel is such a good kisser, she can't really think straight, she forgets about rational things and just focuses on those talented lips. It makes sense, Rachel is talented… So…

_Stop it Fabray!_ _Focus!_

_You're kissing Rachel! Oh my God! I'm kissing Rachel! Oh wow… oh God… oh fucking good…_

Quinn lets out a moan as Rachel is massaging her tongue and drawing it across her lips into the warmth of Rachel's mouth to gently suck. As much as she is enjoying the whole thing something in the back of her mind tells her there is something wrong, especially when Rachel starts running her hand up Quinn's thigh and sliding the dress as she does so. Reluctantly, she releases her mouth and breaks the kiss.

"Rachel…"

Rachel doesn't stop the kiss she moves to Quinn's neck, sucking it slightly. Never stopping her hands ministrations.

"Rachel…" Quinn tries again.

But Rachel has just one thought on her intoxicated mind. She is going to have Quinn, even if only for one night. Santana had her, why can't she? Santana doesn't love Quinn the way Rachel loves her. All she wants is one night. Just one night.

"Rachel what are you doing?"

"I want you." She whispers.

"What?"

She pulls away and stares into Quinn's hazel eyes. They are not so hazel right now she notices. So she presses their lips together and moans as Quinn deepens the kiss, cupping Rachel's neck and pulling the brunette more into her. Rachel pulls away again and stares intensely at the other girl. She straddles the blonde completely and then captures the blonde's lips one more time. Never stopping the kiss she tries to reach the zipper of Quinn's dress, what is a hard task as Quinn is lying on her back.

"Rachel… I don't think this is…"

Rachel shuts her, kissing her passionately.

"They're going to hear us." Quinn blushes a little.

"So we'll have to be quiet." Rachel giggles and before she get back to kissing she takes off her shirt. Quinn licks her lips as her eyes rake Rachel's torso, but as her eyes focus on those four letters inked on Rachel's skin, she gets back to her senses.

"I don't…" Before she can protest Rachel leans and presses their lips together. "Rachel… I don't think… wait…" She pushes Rachel's shoulders and Rachel eyes open widely. "I don't want us to... I can't do this. I mean it's you. I can't just..."

"You can't have sex with me?" Rachel gets up and leaves the bed. "Why would you right?" She says it in a barely there voice.

"Rachel… We're drunk…" She sits up.

"You were drunk with Santana."

"What?!" Quinn shouts shocked, eyes wide open. "You're not Santana!"

"Yeah I'm aware." She says dejected. "You're not drunk enough to do it with me though."

"This is what this is about?" She runs her fingers through her hair. "You wanted to have drunk sex with me? Because that's what I do right?" She stands up roughly. "Just give her alcohol and she'll open her legs." She raises her hands furious.

"It worked for Puck and Santana." Rachel says bitterly.

As soon as it left her mouth she regrets she said those words. So what that she is feeling dejected and like shit. She had no right to throw that into Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asks, tears streaming down her face. Not because of what Rachel said, that was true, but because it was Rachel saying it, because she is devastated by the thought of Rachel only wanting her as a booty call or whatever. Maybe she just wanted a little bit of experimenting after all, she thinks about how sadly ironic this situation is.

"Nothing… I'm sorry…"

Rachel sobers up a little as she realized what she just said. But it is too late. Quinn looks around and wipes her tears. She takes her suitcase and starts walking away from Rachel.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asks terrified.

"I'm leaving."

"No you can't Quinn!"

Quinn ignores her.

"Wait, please, it's late... I'm sorry... I'm an idiot I know... Please stop." She starts crying as she keeps begging. "I'll sleep on the couch... Please, don't go."

"Stop right there Q?" Santana invades Rachel's bedroom. She looks at Rachel disapprovingly. "Berry is drunk, don't take her too seriously okay?" She says tenderly. "You can sleep with me and Britts."

"Santana is right Quinn." Kurt appears too. "And I told her she was drinking too much." He looks at Rachel, but differently from Santana he has sympathy in his eyes.

"You guys heard everything right?" Quinn asks sadly.

"It doesn't matter." He gets closer to the blonde. "We are a family remember?"

"Come on." Santana takes her hand and takes her to her bedroom.

Rachel throws herself on her bed and curls herself into a ball.

"Let's take these clothes off you." Kurt says caring.

"I ruined everything."

"You can apologize tomorrow. Now you have to sleep, and so do I…"

She nods weakly and then starts changing, when she finishes she throws herself into her bed and cries herself to sleep.

To top everything, she dreams about Finn. It is like he is trying to say something to her.

"Finn…"

She whines and fidgets in her bed.

"Finn…"

_There he is, down the aisle, standing in his suit, lopsided smile in place. She tries to walk toward him, but she can't move. She screams his name, but it's useless as he seems farther and farther away. The door closes and she is outside, she hits her fist on the door harder and harder._

"_Finn!" Her whimper is a little louder now. She closes her eyes and there's no door anymore. She is in a hospital and in front of her lying in a bed is Quinn._

"_You did everything wrong." He says._

"_I didn't want it Finn. I wanted to be in love with you and just you." The nurse gets concerned. Something is wrong. "What's wrong?" Rachel asks worriedly._

"_You hurt her." He answers._

"_I know…"_

In her complete state of sleepiness Rachel couldn't have noticed two pairs of hazel eyes watching her attentively. Some time in the middle of the night, Quinn woke up with the sound of Rachel's voice. She stood up and went to see if the girl was okay. She isn't surprise to discover that Rachel still dreams about the boy. She thinks Rachel will probably never stop.

The sun rises.

She isn't running away, she just needs some time to herself, to be alone. She knows she can't really get mad at Rachel, they were both drunk. They just need time and space.

She writes a note and leaves.

* * *

><p>Rachel hears the door and wakes up startled, she stands up quickly. Too quickly, she has to sit again to make the room stop spinning. She then invades Santana's room and sees Quinn is not there. She goes to the living room and panics.<p>

She runs to the door and goes outside, no longer after and she gets back freezing. She didn't manage to catch Quinn.

"Kurt!" She shouts. A few seconds later the boy is up.

"What?" He asks concerned.

"Quinn? She is gone." She says worriedly.

"Did you see in the bathroom?"

"She is not there."

"What happened?" Santana appears in the living room.

"Quinn is not here." Kurt tells her.

"What's gotten into you by the way? What was that last night?" Santana asks upset.

"I don't know." She yells angry and pissed with herself. "I'm going to call her."

"Guys?" Blaine calls out. "Look." He points to the fridge. Kurt gets close and takes the note Quinn left to them.

_Hi guys, I wanted to say thank you for the party. It was really great. I'm fine, really. No need to worry about me. I'm going back to New Haven, I just remembered that I have a lot of things to do. See you all really soon! Thanks again!_

_- Quinn._

"I need aspirin and some clothes." Rachel says eagerly.

"Why?"

"My head is killing me."

"No, the clothes." Kurt clarifies.

"I'm going after her. I can't let her go like this. Hurry guys!" She goes toward her bedroom.

"She might be in New Haven right now." Kurt ponders.

"No, she just left I heard the door. That's why I woke up!" she screams from her bedroom.

Few minutes later she bursts out of the room with some jeans and a random t-shirt. She puts on her couch and takes the glass Blaine is offering to her. She swallows the pills and ties her hair in a ponytail.

"Wish me luck." She says apprehensively.

"You're going to need." Kurt gestures to her outfit. Rachel rolls her eyes and walks toward the door.

"She is actually looking good." Santana checks her out. "Should dress like that more often Berry." Santana teases.

"What's up?" Brittany appears in the living room rubbing her eyes.

"Quinn left and Rachel is going after her." Santana explains shortly.

"Oh." She pouts.

Rachel opens the door and leaves.

* * *

><p>She finds Quinn at the same platform they were a week ago. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the girl. Quinn has a cup of coffee on her hand and a sad expression on her face. It doesn't take too long for her to notice the brunette walking toward her.<p>

She has to suppress a smile as she checks Rachel's outfit. Cutier than ever, she thinks and sighs sadly.

"Quinn."

"Rachel, I know why you're here I just…"

"I know you're upset. I was an idiot I know. I just… please don't go now. We need to talk."

"I'm not upset."

"You're leaving."

"Well, I can't stay forever." She smiles weakly as Rachel nibbles her lip nervously. "We were drunk Rachel. Let's forget about that okay?"

"I disrespected you."

"You didn't, you didn't force me to do anything okay?"

"Quinn…" She gulps. "I'm sorry I…"

"Rachel…"

Should she say the truth? She thinks about the lady in that jewelry store and about what she said about not letting it be a secret forever.

"I love you." She finally says.

"You don't have..." Quinn stops mid sentence. "What?"

"I was scared. I just found out I have this feelings for you, and I freaked out. I thought you might never feel the same way about me and then… Santana, I found out about you and Santana and I was so freaking jealous. Yes, it was because I had feelings for you, but it was also because I envied her. Because she had what I was never going to have. I know... I know... It's stupid. But I just want you to know that I love you... I do..."

She drops her eyes to the floor. Then she lifts her head and locks her eyes onto Quinn's.

"I love you."

Is she dreaming? Quinn starts thinking about last night and how everything seemed wrong, despite being good, because apparently they were both doing something neither one of them really wanted. Rachel didn't want to be just a one night stand and Quinn didn't want to have Rachel like that, all because they weren't honest with each other; and alcohol of course.

"You don't have to say anything, but I just wanted you to know that if you ever think that you might maybe give me a chance then…"

"I love you too." Quinn says as a smile starts appearing on her face. "I love you so much Rachel." She repeats happily.

Rachel stood there shell shocked, with her mouth open widely and eyes in a frenzy. The blonde shakes her head amused.

"I always have. I honestly don't know how you didn't notice it."

"I would never… Why you didn't say..."

"Finn?"

"Oh…" Rachel nods.

"I'm sorry I've been distant. Even though Puck and mom tried to convince me that I should tell you how I felt, I just couldn't. I was haunted by the thought that, I was going to be your second best. That if you ever allowed me the chance to be with you; I'd be taking his place."

"What? You wouldn't…"

"I went to a guilt trip after… You know… It was my fault Rachel. You didn't marry him because of me."

"How can you say that?" Rachel gets close and pulls the blonde into her. "Don't ever say that again. You were hurt; it was awful and quite frankly the worst day of my life." She hugs the blonde tight.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one that needs to apologize here. I was a jerk last night."

Quinn pulls away.

"I'm scared Rachel."

"Of what?"

"I know I want you,"

Rachel starts laughing.

"What?"

"I can't believe you can possibly want me." She shakes her head.

"I do. I want you so bad, but…" She sighs. "I know you loved him too. I know it'll be hard for you to start a new relationship. I don't mind being your second best. I just… I don't want you to regret anything."

Rachel smiles. Second best?

"Take the train."

"Hm?" Quinn gets confused.

"I love you." She kisses Quinn's cheek. "Take that train. I'm going to prove something to you, but for now I want you to take that train, you have your grades to take care. If I remember well, you want to be top of your class Quinn Fabray."

"I…" Quinn nods smiling. "Okay."

When Quinn is about to enter in the train Rachel calls her out.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a gardenia."

"What?"

"The flower."

"What flower?"

"The charm on the bracelet I gave to you. It's a gardenia."

She smirks pleased as she notices the look of confusion on the blonde girl's face.

Quinn gets inside, soon after the train leaves to New Haven and Rachel goes back to her apartment to think of ways to prove to Quinn that the blonde girl is not her second best.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost together right? Which means that unfortunately this fic is almost over, and by the way I have a proposition, I rated this fic as T and I want to leave it this way so I was thinking that maybe I can write a sequel (with one chapter only) rated M with their "First time" ( I have plans for that, Rated M plans…). <strong>

**What do you guys think?**

**The song:**

**Perfume (Song by Britney Spears)**


	7. Coming out

**I promise, really promise that the next chapter will be posted this weekend. It'll be the last one before the epilogue.**

* * *

><p>Kurt is trying to make breakfast with Blaine's help as an attempt to placate his anxiety, Santana is staring at the door and Brittany is chewing on her nails frenetically.<p>

So, in the moment she puts her feet inside the loft, Rachel is bombarded by four intensive eyes.

"So?" Kurt is the first to talk.

"What?" Rachel asks as she gets inside nonchalantly.

"Spit it out Rachel!" Santana says impatiently.

"Yeah, Rach we want to know. Is everything okay? Where's Quinn?" Brittany asks worried.

"Quinn is on her way to New Haven." Rachel informs them calmly.

"Oh." Brittany pouts as they all seem to get disappointed.

Rachel tilts her head to the side with a small smile on the corner of her lips.

"I have a question…" She trails off.

"Sure." Kurt nods patiently.

"How many of you knew that Quinn loved me? And for how long have you known?"

They all start talking at the same time.

"I didn't know for sure I just suspected. I had a confirmation when I went to New Haven last week." Kurt says showing disappointment on his voice.

"I know since forever." Brittany says beaming.

"I also suspected especially after we had sex, but I just found out after Kurt and herself told me." Santana says rather calm.

"I didn't know." Blaine is completely confused.

"Wait!" Kurt shouts. "How do you know she loves you?"

"Yeah…" Santana frowns waiting for Rachel's explanation.

Rachel allows herself to smile fully now.

"Well…" She trails off playfully. "She told me herself."

"Yay!" Brittany shouts happily.

"Your bitch, I'm dying here! Why didn't you tell us right away?" Kurt complains.

"You guys should've seen your faces." She giggles carefree and happy.

"Come on, details. What happened? And why she is on her way to New Haven by the way?" The fashionable boy asks eager.

"Because I asked her to."

"Wait." Santana holds a hand up. "Why did you do that? Did you dump her? Cause I swear-"

"No Santana I didn't dump her. Why would I do that?"

"So spit it out then!" Kurt demands.

"I said I love her." Rachel says as a wide smile spreads on her face.

"And?" Brittany is the one asking now.

"She said she loves me too, but then she started talking about how she felt after Finn… you know, that she got guilty."

"Yeah I know. That's why I went to New Haven."

"Why didn't you tell me Kurt?"

"I couldn't Rachel." He shrugs.

"It's okay." She nods to reassure him. "Anyway she said something…" She frowns thoughtful. "She said she is going to be my second best, but that she is okay with this. That's why I said to her to go back to New Haven."

"What, why?" Kurt asks truly curious.

"Yeah, why?" Blaine repeats his fiancé.

"You guys don't get it right?" She stares at them and lets out a sigh.

"I kind of do, but I think it'll be better if you explain to them." Brittany informs calmly and content, yes she kind of knows her friend pretty well. Quinn might look over confident sometimes but regarding her love life she is very insecure.

Telling Rachel that she is okay and that she is going to be second best is her way of saying that she needs Rachel to tell her that she is not Rachel's second best.

Rachel smiles at the blue eyed girl.

"Quinn is not my second best, because she was never a choice. I chose Finn." She says pensive.

They stare at her confusion all over their faces, except for Brittany that once again is the only one that understood what Rachel wanted to say.

Rachel looks at them and smiles tenderly as she starts musing. A tear streams down her face as she nibbles her lip, tearful, desolated and broken-hearted.

After his death, their relationship became some kind of immaculate assertion: Finn was her future. Sure, she used to think this way too, but now she knows that their paths as lovers had parted after their break up at the train station almost two years ago.

She realized it after the last time she slept with him, Finn and her were going to be friends for life, but he was not going to be the dream husband she fantasized so many times in high school.

She knew it for sure after she found out she was not pregnant and got relieved, but of course with the sorrow and the mourning even that was a reason for more tears as she kept thinking about the fact that she could have brought a little Finn Hudson to the world.

After he was gone she started to question everything and suddenly the only certain thing about her life was that Finn was going to be her husband someday, she even told Mr. Shuester about their plans.

Eventually she went on with her life, and even though she still feels the pain now and then, she came to see things more clearly as time has passed. Rationally thinking her wedding plans were very naïve when she thinks about it now.

But oh God! How she misses the boy.

_My big and silly boy…_

She thinks as she lifts her hands to her face and wipes the waterfall of tears that is streaming on her cheeks.

"Hey…" Kurt drops the spoon he was holding and hurries to her side caressing her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that…" She sniffs her nose. "I was remembering him." She forces a smile as Brittany gets close to her too and embraces her shoulder. "I'm okay now." She reassures her friends. "As I was saying I chose Finn, I always saw him as the perfect one, he was charming and a good guy and very talented too." She smiles. "My perfect mate, but… with Quinn is… it's complicated it just happened."

"Okay, let's cheer up!" Kurt claps his hands. "You guys finally opened your hearts to each other. So, I want details." He beams. "Did you guys kiss?"

"Uh… Not exactly." Rachel informs, pressing her lips in a thin line.

"What you mean?" Santana asks intrigued.

"I told her I was going to prove to her that she is not my second best and that's why I said to her to go back to New Haven. Look, I screwed up last night okay. I want next time we kiss to be perfect as it should have been." She sighs in love. "Anyway, I need to think of ways to prove to her how much I love her."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Blaine asks excitedly, probably thinking about serenades, Santana thinks as she rolls her eyes at the boy.

"I…" She tugs her hair behind her ear. "I don't know actually."

"We'll think of something." Kurt says happily.

"Okay, now feed me. I'm hungry." Rachel demands playfully.

* * *

><p>She is having a coffee break in a very charming café that she loves located inside the campus when she receives a text from Rachel. She stops her reading and checks the message.<p>

**Rachel:** Sorry to ask, but are you out to your mother? Or did I get it wrong?

She giggles and starts typing her answer.

**Quinn:** Yes I came out to her

**Rachel:** Really? And she was ok with it?

**Quinn:** Surprisingly, yes, I mean she didn't kick me out of the house :-)

**Rachel:** Haha

**Quinn:** But why are you asking me this?

**Rachel:** My dads, I was thinking about how they'll react

**Quinn:** What you mean? I'm sure they're going to be supportive

**Rachel:** It's not that, it's complicated…

**Quinn:** I'm gonna call you now

Before Rachel could answer Quinn calls her.

"_Hi."_ Rachel says serenely.

"Hi."

"_Where are you? Am I interrupting something?"_

"No, that's why I called. I'm just having coffee… I'm on a break, just relaxing and reading a book… no big deal."

"Oh. Sorry to bother you then."

"You are not, so, your dads…" Quinn brings up the subject before Rachel could avoid it.

"_Mm, yeah my dads."_

"Why do you think it's complicated?"

"_It's not because they won't accept it."_ She giggles_."It wouldn't make any sense."_

"Yeah…"

"_I tell everything to my dads… but I wasn't completely honest about certain things."_ She sighs._"They'll be fine I guess, but… I don't know…"_

"What things you weren't completely honest?"

"_Well, mostly my feelings for you."_

Hearing that makes a big smile appear on Quinn's face.

"_This has been a big confusion to me, but I never opened myself to them."_

"They love you Rachel, it's going to be okay."

"_I know."_ she gets silent for a moment. _"Do you know what I just found out?"_

"What?"

"_I love your voice."_

Quinn lets out a laugh, blushing slightly as she looks around.

"You just found out?"

"_I mean I'm referring to your phone voice, because I already was crazy about your voice."_

"Really?" Quinn says huskily.

"_Oh yes this one."_ She says smoothly. _"Although I do love your baby voice too."_

"Baby voice? I don't have baby voice."

"_Yes you do."_ Rachel giggles._ "It's pitched, but I don't hear it for some time I mean you're not sixteen anymore."_ She pauses musing something over._ "I'll have to annoy you."_

"And why is that?"

"_Well, it used to get really high when we were arguing with each other."_

"Rachel!" Quinn cries out making her voice higher than normal and she can't contain her laugh.

"_See? Like that…"_ Rachel giggles carefree.

"Silly…"

"_Okay, I'll hang out before you get tired of me."_

"It didn't happen in high school I'm sure it won't happen now."

"_I don't want to push my lucky."_

"Okay."

"_Bye Quinn."_

The blonde sighs chewing her lips nervously. She wants to give herself to Rachel wholeheartedly, but she still is getting used to the fact that Rachel has feelings for her too. Truth is that she still is thrilled with her birthday's night and the morning after events. Even though it was not as she had fantasized, she only can describe it as a dream coming true. She kissed Rachel after all.

"Bye." She says shyly as something occurs to her. "Rach?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Why didn't you kiss me? I mean at the train station. Not that I'm complaining, I'm really happy that you love me…" She stutters and goes on with her ramble. "I mean you love me right? I… I-I don't want to push you or anything…"

"_Quinn…"_ Rachel interrupts the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"_I love you."_

Quinn shrugs and sinks into her chair, feeling a little of glee, exhilaration and relish.

"_I didn't kiss you because I want the next time we kiss to be perfect as it should've been; no alcohol involved and no goodbye as well."_ She pauses. _"Although I have to say, wow!"_ She adds playfully. "You kiss wonderfully. You're just perfect."

"I was drunk."

"_I can't wait to kiss you when you're sober then."_

"I like this plan." Quinn says happily.

"_Good. Text me when you get in your dorm?"_

"Okay and hey…"

"_Hm?"_

"I love you too."

She hangs up her phone smiling from ear to ear. Everything is perfect. She is happy and life's good.

Late in the night when she is about to get ready to bed she decides to get on line for while. She knows she won't find Rachel on Facebook as the brunette still doesn't have an account.

She smiles at Brittany's status saying that she is missing Santana and can't wait to be back to the city. She sees some pictures from her birthday and stops in one she took with Rachel, she already saw the picture, but now it has a new comment.

**Puck:** Hot

She adds a comment too.

**Quinn:** Idiot

**Puck:** Why? I was just saying you look hot.

**Quinn:** Yeah right…

He calls her on the chat and they talk a little as he is eager to know all the details about her birthday. She told everything to him a few days ago and now he is more anxious than her to find out what Rachel is planning.

**Puck:** I still can't believe you just didn't go for it and kissed her!

**Quinn:** I know! I was insecure I guess and besides she told me she wants it to be special

**Puck:** Boo! Anyway… your loss, Rachel's a great kisser bet she is even better now

**Quinn:** She is…

**Quinn:** Hey! What you mean Rachel is a great kisser?

**Puck:** You can't complain you weren't into her back then

**Quinn:** I've been always into her somehow puck

**Puck:** Yeah but, you were playing house with Finn so we figured we could have some fun I mean until Rachel decided she just wanted Finn

**Puck:** Fuck! I'm so stupid! So sorry

**Quinn:** It's ok…

**Quinn:** I know I'll never replace Finn…

**Puck:** You don't have to Quinn, she loves you. She said so herself, and everything else is in the past.

**Puck:** Ok?

**Quinn:** Ok…

**Quinn:** I have to go. I have classes in the morning

**Puck:** Ok

They say good bye, on line chats fashion and when she is about to leave Santana sends a message.

**Santana:** Now that you're out I think I can ask you something

**Quinn:** What?

**Santana:** Check this out

**Quinn:** Haha you've always sent me lesbian porn videos San me being straight or gay…

**Santana:** It's not porn I swear…

**Quinn:** Ok

She checks out and as soon as the video starts and she hears those characteristics moans she asks herself why she still believes Santana and yes it's porn...yet again.

**Quinn:** Haha

**Santana:** What?

**Santana:** Oh! Sorry Q wrong link…

**Quinn:** Yeah right… you know what I just realized?

**Santana:** You're frigid?

**Quinn:** Hahaha

**Quinn:** Seriously though, I never really believed you, but I always opened those links you sent me. I thought I was curious, sure I was, but you know, it was something else too…

**Santana:** Gay!

**Santana:** But it really was the wrong link, I wanted you to see this one

Quinn checks out, and now it's not porn, not completely anyway. She checks out the picture of the naked woman on her screen and she might be getting a little turned on.

**Quinn:** Hot

**Santana:** Gay

She rolls her eyes amused.

**Quinn:** What's with the pic?

**Santana:** Brittany thinks she is hot, but I think she is ok no big deal. I'd rather my woman anyway…

**Quinn:** This "woman" is Brittany you're talking about right?

She teases her friend.

**Santana:** Of course! who else?

**Quinn:** I don't know… you have so many women

**Santana:** haha

**Santana:** Hey, showed to Rachel now and she thinks she is no big deal too…

**Quinn:** you showed it to Rachel?!

**Santana:** Yeah, why?

**Quinn:** Nothing…

She huffs.

**Santana:** Jealous?

**Quinn:** not that…

**Santana:** Already told Rachel you're jealous ;)

She curses under her breath. What has she done to deserve such friends? Although she really can't imagine her life without Santana and Brittany.

**Quinn:** anyway, I have to go… I'll wake up very soon tomorrow.

**Santana:** Nerd

They say good bye and she shuts down her lap top. She leans her head on her pillow and falls asleep, happy and peacefully.

"_Look at you… all happy and carefree…"_

"_What?" _

_She sits in a rush. She looks around and notices with a frown in her forehead that she is in not in her dorm and not even in her old bedroom._

"_Comfortable?" _

_She looks at where the voice is coming from and gasps; he is standing close to the window, hands on the wall and eyes glazing somewhere outside._

"_This used to be my spot you know?" He turns around and faces her._

"_I…"_

_She scans the room. She's seen it before… but where? Something to do with Myspace…Of course, Rachel's bedroom!_

"_Looks like you're very comfortable in there. It took you what? A few months? A few months and you're already taking my girl."_

"_It's not like that… Finn I can…"_

"_Rachel is my girl Quinn," He cuts her off. "She'll always be my girl, there's nothing you can do to change that. You're just going to be her second best."_

"_No! She loves me… she said to me… she loves…"_

"_I thought you were my friend." He shakes his head disapprovingly. "You've always wanted us apart. You weren't happy to see us together. You always wanted me out of your way. Congratulations Quinn, I'm out of your way…"_

"_No… I didn't want it… Finn… Please believe me…"_

She wakes up covered in sweat.

Nauseous and overwhelmed she sits up and wraps her arms around her legs, leaning her head on her knees. Is still dark outside, but she knows she won't be able to fall asleep again, besides her alarm will go off in an hour or so. She cries, images of the boy invading her mind.

"_You're just going to be her second best." _

As much as she knows that she shouldn't be like this. That she shouldn't feel guilty, she can't help this feeling. She knows that that wasn't Finn but just her subconscious bringing up what is going through her mind, but it still hurts.

She can only hope that she will manage to get through it, because she really wants Rachel. She's always wanted Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Something is wrong, I can tell…"<p>

She paces in the living room.

"Rachel, we'll figure something out, just don't-"

"She is not answering my calls Kurt. And whenever I text her she just sends a short reply. There's something wrong." She cuts him off.

"I'll talk to her okay? I'll try to find out if something's up…" Kurt reassures her.

"You don't have too."

Santana joins them in the living room her phone on her ear.

"So did you find it? Okay great. Now come on up." She hangs up her phone, turns to Rachel and stares at the other brunette for a moment. "I know what's going on."

"You do?" Kurt frowns.

"She told you some..." Rachel is interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

"Something like that." Santana smirks as she goes toward the door and opens it.

"Hello there!"

"Puck!"

Kurt and Rachel shout at the same time as both run at the boy who has a very pretty blonde in his arms.

"Oh my God!"

Rachel beams at the girl.

"Beth! How do you… where's Shelby?"

"Well, I came to visit my baby girl and I sort of asked her if I could bring baby Beth to see her sister." He smiles at his daughter as he fixes the straps of the bag he is carrying with all the supplies for the little girl, including her favorite teddy bear. "It's just for a few hours though."

"Hi Beth…" Rachel smiles her big smile at the girl. "Come to me." She opens her arms. "Do you want to come with your sister?"

The blonde girl stares at her for a moment and then decides she wants to give the silly girl who looks so much like her mom a try.

Once she is in Rachel's arms Beth keeps staring curiously at the brunette.

"I think she is curious as to why I am so alike her mom." Rachel smiles as they all get back to the living room. "You are very alike to someone yourself lady. She is very pretty you know…" Rachel kisses Beth's cheeks.

"Pretty." The blonde girl says. "You pretty."

"Aw… Thanks."

"A piano!" She points to where the piano is a big smile on her face. "I want play."

"Shelby is teaching you right I can see." Rachel smiles prideful and puts the girl on the floor. She holds her tiny hand and they walk toward the piano.

"Well, nice to see you too Rach."

"Shut up and come here." She demands and when Puck gets close they hug each other. "But tell me what are you doing here?"

"As I said I came to see Beth but also her stubborn mother." They all get curious. "The blonde one." He clarifies.

"Why?"

Rachel asks and he looks at Santana as the Latina nods her head supportive.

"A couple of months ago she started dating a douche guy she met at Yale. The guy is Russel Fabray in progress." He shakes his head upset and Rachel has a flashback of the day she went to see Quinn. "Anyway, she introduced him to me a little short after Finn… you know… needless to say it ended up pretty bad. I confronted her and we argued but then she finally opened herself to me. She told me about her feelings for you, and that she was only dating him as an attempt to forget about you and to try and be normal." He sighs. "I know, but don't judge my baby mama, you guys have no idea what it was like for her to grow up in that family."

Rachel nods knowingly.

"But she said her mother is okay."

"Oh yes sure, Judy is completely okay, but she was scared of coming out. My point is that I am here in a mission. After everything Quinn started feeling guilty about her feelings for you, that's why she wanted to forget about you. She thought it was her fault because she shouldn't have wished to be in his place."

"I told she shouldn't feel this way, it wasn't her fault." Kurt states.

"Of course it wasn't and it doesn't make any sense." Rachel says frustrated.

"Listen," Santana interjects. "I can understand her. I'm not proud of it, but I can't count the times I imagined all sort of bad things happening to Artie and even Sam when they were dating Brittany."

Rachel nibbles her lip a pensive look on her face as Beth plays random accords. She then looks at the girl and smiles.

"I just had an idea to the whole prove my love to her plan. And you'll help me Noah."

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Quinn asks her visitor, her arm wrapped around his arm as they walk around the campus. It's almost Spring but it's still pretty cold.<p>

"Beautiful. Every day she is more like you." He pushes her with his shoulder. "So, this is Yale after all." She nods. "Where are the hot chicks?"

"Well there's one right here by your side."

"Where?" He pretends to look around and she beats him.

"Kidding, you know I think you're hot."

"Yeah, but my heart belongs to someone else."

"Precisely." He nods. "Which leads us to the reason why I am here, besides Beth of course."

"You didn't want to see me?" She pouts.

"I only care about my daughter you know that." He teases. "Anyway, don't change the subject." He says serious. "What are you doing Quinn?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel, you're avoiding her again. You promised it was just a nightmare and that you were going to handle it. Well, I don't think you are."

"Puck… I… I didn't do it on purpose. I just… I don't know."

He stops walking and places his hands on her shoulders tenderly.

"Listen up. He's gone. There's nothing we can't do about it. We loved him and I know he loved us, but we have to move on. Yes, he loved Rachel and I'm sure that all he wants wherever he is now is her happiness. And Rachel loves you Quinn, I know. I wouldn't give you away to just anybody and I saw in her eyes. She loves you. You won't be betraying him; you will be honest with yourself. You love her. You can't change that."

"Thanks." She says as tears stream down her face.

"What for?"

"For coming."

He hugs her tight.

"I made a promise to the big guy. That's Finn by the way."

She giggles into his arms.

"I won't be that douche anymore. I'm no longer that douche Quinn. And I know you'll be there for me when I need too."

"Yes I will." She sighs.

"Now stop being an idiot, and go get your girl."

She smiles at him genuinely and he wipes her tears.

After Puck leaves her she immediately calls Rachel.

"_Quinn?"_

"Yeah it's me…"

"I'm sorry-"

"_It's not-" _

They speak at the same time.

"_Noah came over." _Rachel starts talking again.

"I know. He was here, he just left."

"_Quinn why didn't you open up to me?"_

"I was…" She sighs. "I'm sorry I shut you out."

"_I was going there, but Noah said he could handle it, that you'd listen to him. I confess I got a little jealous…"_

"Really?"

"_Yes…"_

"You don't have too. We're just friends I guarantee you."

"_I'm still jealous though. I miss you."_

"I miss you too. You could just maybe come over?" She says playfully. "You know you don't have to do anything Rachel. I love you."

"_I do. I do because I love you and I don't want you to doubt that. You are…" _She sighs. _"You are so worthy to me Quinn, you are beautiful on the inside and of course you're stunning and gorgeous, but what I like the most about you is that you have the most beautiful and expressive eyes I've ever seen. When I look into them I can see you."_

"I want to kiss you so much right now."

"_Me too. I mean, I want to kiss you. Not myself that would be kind of difficult…" _

Quinn giggles happily.

"_Anyway… uh…"_

"You're so cute."

Quinn says loving and reverently.

"_You're making me blush." _

"I didn't think that was possible." She says teasingly.

They talk some more and Quinn reassures Rachel that she won't shut her out again. But eventually they have to hang out to go back to their responsibilities.

* * *

><p>"We're here!"<p>

"Hi Dads!"

Rachel shouts happily as she embraces her two dads.

"Hey Mrs Berrys!" Kurt welcomes the two men. "Please take a sit." He turns to Rachel. "We're going to give you guys some privacy, but we'll be back."

"Oh God…" Leroy places a hand on his chest. "It's that serious?"

"Leroy don't be a drama queen…" Hiram rolls his eyes.

"As you one to say…"

Kurt takes Santana's hand. "Let's go."

"Why?" She asks annoyed and he glares at her. "Fine." She raises her hand up.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Kurt, Bye Santana." Leroy and Hiram say at the same time.

The two leave. Rachel sits on the armchair and her dads sit on the couch.

"So," She rubs her thighs. "We need to talk. And I didn't want to do it on the phone."

"Okay."

Hiram says nodding his head as Leroy mimics his motions. She runs her fingers on her hair pondering how she will start the conversation.

"You're not wearing the bracelet." Leroy points out.

"What bracelet?" She asks confused.

"You didn't receive it? Hiram you said you sent it."

"I sent it Leroy. Just as Rachel told me."

"Oh that…" Rachel smiles. "It wasn't for me… it was a gift, a gift to a very especial girl." She says suggestively. "It was to Quinn, to her birthday."

"Oh Quinn." Hiram smiles. "How is she?"

"Dreamy as ever." Rachel says without thinking.

"Rachel Berry!" Hiram reprimands her. "Are you reusing gifts? I know you're in New York and you have yours expenditures, but you could have asked us money."

Rachel looks at him, mouth wide open. For a moment there she thought he had figured out.

"I bought it for her." She informs them calmly.

"Now you don't have to fool your dads pumpkin that bracelet was in your room, safely inside your closet." Hiram winks at her playfully.

"We know you bought it years ago. We used to pay your credit card remember? So, what's the matter? Why this mystery, what do you want to say to us that you needed us to come here? What's so important?"

"Calm down Leroy. Just breath honey." Hiram squeezes his husband arm and then turns to Rachel. "So?"

She nibbles her lip.

"I really bought it to her."

"Quinn?" Hiram asks and she nods. "We got it. But what do you want to tell us?"

"Remember when she had the accident?"

Both men nod as they remember that day.

"I wanted to give it to her back then."

"Oh." Hiram nods though he is a little confused.

"Oh, what stopped you?" Leroy is not that confused.

"Fear…" Rachel glances at Leroy as he is thoughtful she can almost hear his mind trying to figure out the whole thing.

"Is that a flower on the bracelet? The charm?" He asks.

"Fear? But why?" Hiram asks clueless.

"Yes, a gardenia…" She answers, eyes on her hand, suddenly her nails become very interesting.

"Well, it makes sense. I mean that whole day makes sense to me now." Leroy says exhaling heavily.

"What you're talking about?" Hiram faces his husband. Leroy doesn't answer; he looks at Rachel waiting for her.

Rachel takes a deep breath and finally says what she should have said to them years ago.

"I'm in love with Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought it would be important to have this chapter as a bridge as Quinn was certainly not going back to New York right away as she has her college. But next chapter will contain all the resolutions. <strong>

**You might want to leave a review so i can know if I'm getting it right. **


	8. Unconditional

**Here it is the final. After this I'll post the epilogue, it will be very short. **

**I hope I see you all in the M rated one shot sequence I'm going to write.**

* * *

><p>"So, now what?"<p>

Kurt asks displaying a big smile on his face. The last days their routine has been filled with laughter and joy. Sure there were moments when he literally felt like his heart was being squeezed inside his chest. But in the end it was worth it. He is sure Quinn will turn into a mess of tears. That is saying something as she was otherwise known as the ice queen.

"Now I'm going to send it to her." Rachel smiles a little apprehensive. "Thank you so much Artie." She cups his cheek and leans to kiss his temple.

"You don't have to thank me, it was an exercise I already told you, and besides I'm really happy to be part of it. I would have never guessed."

"You were just blind like everybody else." Santana says arrogantly.

"You say it like you knew something. Let me remind you that you were also clueless. I was the one making you see." Kurt states calmly.

"And who made you see?"

He stares at her blankly and she crosses her arms over her chest in a very Santana way.

"Well you only figured out everything after I said I had slept with Quinn."

"Wanky!"

Artie says playfully but regrets when three pair of eyes glare at him. He doesn't know which one he is more scared of, he is pretty sure Brittany never gave him this look and he's always been a little scared of Santana, but currently Rachel's is the one he is fearing the most.

"That's my line wheels."

"San behave." Brittany commands albeit sweetly.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of this." She gestures to the group. "Well, now let me take care of it." She holds up the CD in her hand.

"Are you going to send it through the mail?" Kurt asks and she nods.

"Hey guys what's up?" Dani says as she approaches their table, but she stops in her tracks as she spots Brittany. She twists her lips and speaks again. "Is something confidential or secret?" She teases.

"Kind of." Brittany frowns annoyed.

"What Brittany meant is that it's something personal. Although…" Rachel narrows her eyes. "I don't mind you knowing. We were talking about Quinn, my relationship with her that is. I have full intentions to make her my..." She puts a lot of emphasis in the world 'my'. "Girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Wait." Dani gets confused. "Since when are you part of the gay pride parade? Oh…" She smirks. "That's why you got all bothered when I let it slip that San slept with Quinn?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel says annoyed.

"I knew there was something weird going on with you."

"Yeah right…" Santana mocks her.

"I'm serious I..."

"Waitress!"

"I have to go guys see you later." She then goes toward the table where she is being requested.

"Okay. What was the whole Quinn is my girlfriend talk?" Kurt asks teasingly.

"Nothing." Rachel shrugs innocently.

"You were totally claiming Quinn Rachel." Brittany says smiling.

"What about you Brittany S. Pierce? You were totally acting the same way just now. Just a little more subtle I must confess. But hey, being subtle is not my best quality."

"Being subtle is not your quality at all Rachel." Kurt replies.

"True and you can't deny it." Artie says raising a hand in the air as he smiles amused. "I'd swear that Quinn and Santana would have been the jealous and possessive type."

"You're wrong." Rachel arches her brow petulantly.

"Totally." Brittany nods her head in agreement.

"You weren't jealous when you were with me."

"You're not Santana." She says sweetly as Santana smirks.

"Oh B you're not being fair. How can he compete with this?"

As he hears their talk Kurt starts wondering, wondering about how screwed he is going to be with those four. He can forecast catfights, jealous fits although madness or not this thought causes a large smile to appear on his lips.

* * *

><p>Along with her mail there is a CD. She finds it weird at first, but then she recognizes Rachel's handwriting.<p>

She settles comfortably on her bed, resting her back on the headboard and placing her lap top on her lap. She puts the CD in and hits the play. She recognizes the scenario and the girl on her screen as her heart melts.

In the video Rachel was sitting in the living room's armchair, she was a little nervous as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Hey, I'm nervous now. I don't know why… or I do, who knows perhaps is the fact that I have a huge audience now."

She glanced forward, over the camera. Quinn can imagine what audience Rachel is talking about. Of course their friends would be part of this too.

"_Don't look at me woman I have to be here." _

Quinn recognizes Artie's voice and giggles.

"_I have a few things to say to you before everything. Uh…" _

Rachel licked her lips eagerly.

"_First of all I want you to know that you're not my second best, and that you don't have to feel guilty, I love you, that's all that matters. I'm going to tell you something...something I didn't tell anyone." _

She paused to take a breath as she was having trouble to prevent her tears from streaming.

"_I wanted you to stop that wedding."_ She started crying freely. Looking up she said: _"I'm sorry Finn."_ She wiped her cheeks_."All I needed to know was that you felt the same way that I did. I almost lost my resolve you know when you gave me that talk when we were choosing my dress." _

She took a deep breath.

"_I was a coward; you know this bracelet you wearing now? I was supposed to give it to you back then. Ironically enough, I got guilty, cause I was the one who put you through that. Deep down I wanted you to run through those doors and stop me. It was stupid of me even though back then I was sure it was only a dream."_

She looked at the camera.

"_I know you're intrigued about it and I know you probably researched and found out that gardenias mean secret love. And now you're wondering about a certain corsage."_ She smiled. _"It was me, I told Finn to buy it for you. I'm sorry I was a coward Quinn, but I had reasons and I think it's better if I let the people I love the most explain to you." _

Rachel is gone and now Leroy and Hiram are on her screen.

"_Hi Quinn!" _

Both men greeted her at the same time.

"_Rachel just told us everything and we are a little overwhelmed here, but we understand why she needs us to do this."_ Leroy started speaking.

Hiram fixed his glasses, forehead frowned in deep concentration.

"_I'm a little disappointed to be honest, with both of you. Rachel for hiding this from us, sure it's hard but I've been through this and she should've trusted us and you for texting while you were driving…"_

"_Hiram!"_ Leroy reprimanded his husband. _"Not the time honey."_

"_I'm actually serious honey. She could have… you know… anyways. What I'm most upset about is that I apparently have failed as a parent_." He put his hand on his chest_."That wedding was a stupid idea. I loved Finn, I still do, but it was stupid and sweetie..."_ He looked to the camera. _"You almost…"_

"_H…"_ Leroy placed his hand on top of his husband's hand.

Quinn can't contain her tears as she watches the affection between the two men.

"_I wanted to stop that, but I should've done more."_

"_Ahem."_ Rachel cleaned her throat behind the camera.

"_Yes sure back to the point."_ Leroy smiled at his daughter.

"_When Rachel was younger. She came to us."_

He looked at his husband and Hiram nodded his head.

"_She asked if it was okay that she wanted to kiss a girl that she liked, she was just a little girl..."_

He shook his head trying to hold his tears.

"_We told her it was. Then we talked about love and how love is all that matters. We were either too blind or too naïve to see that she wasn't asking because she wanted to know if it was normal or if we'd be okay with it. Rachel was always so smart and open hearted."_ He cried and was comforted by his husband. _"She wanted to know if she was going to let us down. She didn't want to bring any more judgment toward us and our family; she didn't want to cause more drama to our family."_ He paused to recompose himself.

"_It's okay honey."_ Hiram rubbed his husband's back.

"_Dad."_

Rachel walked toward her dads and sit between the two men. She cupped his dad cheeks and locked their eyes.

"_I love you, I love both of you. You couldn't have known. This world sucks sometimes, but we're here, we're a family. We love each other and that's all that matters. When I came to you and daddy that day I was looking for above all things just your love. Besides that's the wrong memory, how am I supposed to get my girl with all this drama?"_

She said in very Rachel Berry fashion and Quinn can't contain her laugh.

"_Well, I was getting there."_

"_You were crying your big baby."_ Hiram teased.

"_I didn't see you helping me honey."_ Leroy replied petulantly.

"_Dad, Daddy…"_ She sighed. _"Please Artie edit it and cut it off."_

"Yeah sure… Not happening…" Artie mumbled sarcastically.

"_Guys?"_

"_Okay, back to the point."_ Leroy stated.

She stood and walked away from them.

"_There's this day."_ Leroy smiled. _"I found her crying in her bedroom. She didn't want to talk, but then Hiram prepared her favorite meal, which I won't say what it is, you'll have to find out."_

Quinn smiles pleased with herself. She already knows what it is.

"_Then she finally said she had a bad day at school, but she didn't tell us the specific details."_

"_But she asked to us if she had manhands. We didn't figure out why at that time."_ Hiram says smiling. _"By the way very classic denial case Quinn. To be fair with you I think she has big hands too."_

He can barely contain his laugh as a cushion hit his head.

"_Ouch baby girl! This is actually good for you now that you're going to date a girl."_

"_Oh my God Hiram!"_ Leroy shouted.

"_Daddy! Cut this! Artie cut this!"_

Rachel screamed as in the background Santana was almost dying from laughing.

"_Why? This is actually pretty good…"_ He whined.

But he did cut, Quinn notices as they are all settled again.

"_Where were we? Oh yeah of course. Rachel asked me a question that day, she asked me when I realized that I was in love with Hiram. I told her and Hiram..."_ He smiled at his husband. _"Asked who the lucky boy was. She said there was no boy she was just curious."_ He frowned. _"It seemed no big deal, but remembering it now she looked disappointed in us. She met Finn a couple of weeks later and the rest everybody knows. But that day was the day…"_ He smiles. _"She met you that day Quinn and since then everything she's done was either to try and forget you or to have you somehow. I know my baby girl loved him, but she would have dropped everything for you and that's why she wanted you to come to the wedding, but I think it'll be better to hear it from her right?"_ He smirked.

"_What he is trying to say is that Rachel loves you Quinn and we'll love to have you in our family."_

"_Exactly." _

Quinn's smile couldn't get any bigger, but the video is not over yet.

"_Hey Quinn, guess what?"_

Noah appears on her screen.

"_Surprise!"_

He shouted as he lifted Beth up showing her to the camera. The little girl started giggling happily as Quinn eyes start watering.

"_Rachel wanted us to say something right little girl?"_

He asked Beth.

"_Actually she kind of blackmailed your daughter. You should punish her. Please when you do it take pics and then send it to me."_

Rachel walked toward him and started hitting him with the cushion.

"_Don't say that near your daughter you idiot! Actually don't say that at all! Kurt take Beth while I spank Noah!"_

"_Okay, no need to be violent."_ He pouted. _"Let me finish."_

Rachel took Beth and placed her on her lap kissing the girl's head tenderly and making Quinn melt.

"_Okay, here we go. Ready Beth?" _

Puck asked his daughter and the girl nodded.

"_Quinn! Rachel loves you!"_

They both said, but Beth was more enthusiastic as Puck was just mouthing the words for her to repeat.

"_Aww!"_ Rachel hugged the blonde girl.

"Oh God…" Quinn whispers, all she wants is to take the next train and go to New York right now.

Then the scene on the screen changes again and Rachel and Beth are on the piano's bench.

"_Okay I promised and as you did what I asked I'm going to keep that promise… so here we go."_ Rachel started playing_. "I don't play very well Beth. I'm not good as your mom okay?"_

She informed the little girl as if she was really going to notice the difference between Rachel playing and Shelby playing.

"_Actually both play so well, you should see Quinn playing."_ She smiled as Beth watched her attentive._"I will start and then you go…"_

Rachel started singing.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."_

She stopped.

"_Now you go Beth."_

Then Beth started to sing.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know…"_

"Aww… she is so cute!" Kurt said beaming as Puck was smiling prideful.

Rachel helped her in the chorus.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care what they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

.

"_Beth you're perfect!"_ Rachel said smiling.

"_It's not over."_ The blonde girl informed.

"_Oh okay go on."_

Rachel kept playing.

"_It's funny how some distance. Makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me. Can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me… I'm free!"_

"_Oh God doesn't it end?"_

"_Shut up Santana. My baby is singing."_ Puck reprimanded Santana glaring at her.

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry**_

_**Here I stand**_

_**And here I'll stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

.

"_Mommy sings this part."_ Beth taps Rachel's shoulder.

"_I have to sing this part?"_

Rachel asked as she held the accord. The little girl nodded.

"_Okay."_ Rachel nodded.

.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past_

.

Beth watched in awe as Rachel reached all the right notes. Just like her mommy.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

.

Then the little girl smiled satisfied.

"_That was really good. You are very good you know that pretty girl?"_ Rachel kissed Beth's cheek.

Another fade out and Rachel is alone on her screen again. She is back to where she was at the beginning of the video.

"_In case you're wondering why Beth was in this video I can explain, but about my dads first. I wasn't looking for their approval I just didn't want to put what we had as a family in check because of what I was feeling; I decided I was just going through a phase or something. But when Shelby adopted Beth I… I was afraid that you were going to hate me, because my mom was adopting your baby and that you've always wanted some kind of distance from me because of this situation. I love her as much as I love you. I'm not sure about me and Shelby, I don't know if she is going to be a constant presence in my future. All I know is that I don't want anything between us anymore." _

Rachel looked straight to the camera.

"_I love you and I'm waiting you. I'd go there right now but I kind of have one more surprise for you." _

She smiled happily and just like that the video is over. Quinn wastes no time and calls Rachel right away.

"_Hello."_ Rachel answers.

"Hi."

"_Is something wrong?"_

"I just saw the video…"

"_And?"_

"I didn't know it was possible to fall even more in love with you. I guess I was wrong, because I love you even more now."

"_I'm assuming you liked it then?"_

"I guess you can say that." She sighs in love.

"_I was worried that you'd get upset because of Beth…"_

"I'm not. It was kind of tough to see her and not be able to hold her, but I'm happy you don't resent her."

"_I could never."_

"I know, I know, I didn't mean it like that. I saw how you got really concerned about her when I was trying to get her back. I'm just saying that it was also a concern of mine, that you could resent me because of Shelby and Beth."

"_I understand."_ She sighs at ease. _"So, I was wondering… when will you be able to come here?"_

"I want to go now… but you know, damn college."

Rachel giggles.

"What about this surprise?" Quinn asks playfully.

"_You'll have to come here to find out…"_

* * *

><p>"You want my permission to use the round room." Dramatic pause. "And the school Orquestra for personal purposes?"<p>

That's exactly what Rachel wants, because of this intent she is sitting right now in Carmen Tibideaux's office. Anxiety plastered on her face.

"I know it seems inappropriate and very arrogant of me too, yes, maybe," She nibbles her lip. "But I swear I'd never ask if I didn't believe with all my heart that it's really a special occasion."

"Romantic gestures are very well appreciated by artists Ms. Berry; we all love a little bit of drama, but…"

"Ms. Tibideaux." Rachel cuts off the other woman. "Remember when I was auditioning? I mean I know you watch many auditions every year, but I was a little insistent."

"You did what you had to do." The older woman displays a faint smile at one of her favorite student as she leans her back on her chair.

Rachel nods her head a little less nervous now.

"Remember when two years ago you found a very eager girl in Ohio? Just waiting for her chance to prove that she could get in this school? I knew and I know that song by heart, I sing it since I was just a little girl." She smiles sluggish. "I choked."

"I remember."

"She was in a wheelchair. The result of a serious accident she got involved because of me."

"How come?"

"She was coming to my wedding."

Carmen raises her eyebrows surprised.

"I know." Rachel smiles weakly.

"But why do you think it was your fault?"

"Quinn was replying my text when she was hit by a truck." Rachel says curtly, taking the band aid all at once.

"I see, she shouldn't be texting though."

"I shouldn't be marrying or rather I shouldn't be trying to get married."

She takes a deep breath.

"As I was saying I knew that song by heart and I'm not saying that finishing it tht day without choking would give me my acceptance letter for sure, but if there's one thing I am certain of it is my talent and I was there and I couldn't understand what was happening. I watched as my chances were slipping through my fingers."

She swallows, she came with a resolution and she won't leave this room until she gets what she wants, or without trying her best at least.

"Before the accident Quinn told me that she was accepted in Yale, she was so happy. You are a very intelligent woman Ms. Tibideaux. You know what Freud says about sabotaging ourselves. I was guilty. But above all things I think I couldn't allow myself to get what I wanted when it was my fault that she was in that condition. The turning point is…"

She breathes soundly; this is a very delicate subject to her. She avoided it many times, she didn't even open up to her psychologist. She was afraid of what he could have said because deep down she knew.

"Everyone thought I was feeling that way because of my text, but I was feeling that way because I wanted her…" She sobs, trying hard to not cry in front of Ms. Tibideaux. "I wanted her to stop that wedding and she did stop that wedding… We stopped the ceremony when we…"

"I get it." Carmen nods.

So it happens that Rachel can relate with what Quinn had being feeling. Deep down that was what she wanted or what she hoped. Quinn was going to enter in that courtroom and everything would make sense, her doubts and her feelings.

"You have nothing to do with all this, and I know what people say about me having some privileges and all that jazz, but it's really for a good cause, I love her so much and I want to give her the world but I know I can't. So, I'm thinking about to giving her a little bit of my world and NYADA has a special place in my heart."

She gets silent as she watches the other woman mulling over everything she said.

"Alright Rachel Berry I don't know why but I have some kind of empathy for you, you can use it and about the Orquestra you'll have to convince them yourself."

"I got it!"

She beams and stands up holding the older woman hand and shaking it excitedly.

"Thank you very much!"

"I hope she is worth it." Carmen smirks.

"I'm here in your office. Of course she is…"

Rachel says turning in her wheels and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Already in March as she has a couple of days off she wastes no time and she finally heads to New York.<p>

"Where is Rachel?" She asks once she is settled in their loft.

"She is out." Kurt answers casually.

"Oh… uh… do you know when she'll be home?"

"I don't think she is coming home today."

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's just me and Santana today." He smiles happily.

"Did they fight again?" Quinn frowns slightly.

"No they didn't."

"Okay...Spit it out...What's going on? Is it something I did? Rachel doesn't want to see me? Is that it?"

Kurt giggles amused.

"No you silly... Don't worry... She is just not going to sleep here tonight. Calm down you'll have your girl tomorrow, don't worry. Now relax, we'll order some pizzas when Santana get home with her package."

"What package?" She narrows her eyes at him.

Hours later she finds out what package Kurt was referring as Brittany wraps her into a bone crash hug. She tries to make her friends talk about what they know but Santana is adamant and in the end she gets frustrated. She immediately let it go as they order the pizzas and start selecting the movie they will watch.

After a good amount of talking about nothing and everything they agree it is time for bed. Quinn of course nestles herself in Rachel's bed. Smiling from ear to ear that she has Rachel's perfume invading her senses.

/

She wakes up with the noises coming from the kitchen. She stretches her arms and gets out of Rachel's bed.

"Morning!" Kurt greets her.

"Good morning." She says serenely, then she turns to her others friends who happen to be in the middle of a making out session. "It's morning…" She says as she grimaces.

Santana pulls away from Brittany lips.

"So?"

"Nothing…" She rolls her eyes.

"What I thought. Besides you'd be doing the same thing if Rachel was here."

"She is not here…" She whispers. "Something is happening right? I texted her and she said everything was okay, but it's not right? You guys can tell me… Rachel is having second thoughts, isn't she?" She looks at them anxiety all over her face.

"Jeez! No she is not. She slept at Blaine and Sam's apartment." Santana says impatiently.

"Why?"

"Cause Blaine's the only one who can stand her rambling about you?"

"She is messing with you." Kurt rolls his eyes at Santana. "Rachel told me you were coming yesterday and asked me, no, demanded that I should make you comfortable and take care of you, including this breakfast I'm making now. And the reason why she is not doing it herself as I know you'd rather," He winks playfully and Quinn giggles lively. "Is because she didn't want you to see her before her surprise."

"Which by the way if I were you I'd be running back to New Haven right the fuck now." Santana teases.

"Why?" Brittany pouts. "I think you'll like Quinn. Sure, you'll be a little embarrassed, but you'll like it." She smiles at the other blonde.

"Embarrassed?" Quinn nibbles her bottom lip.

"Well, you fell in love with Rachel Berry... Deal with it!"

"You're four years too late Santana. That's not an insult to me now."

"Yeah baby, haven't you paid attention at all? Quinn thinks Rachel is awesome, the biggest star of us all."

"You remember that…" Quinn rubs her forehead as she blushes a soft shade of pink.

"I..." Santana stops mid sentence.

For a moment her friends think she saw a ghost or something because her face is really strange. She keeps staring at nowhere as she starts having a very weird flashback.

_Quinn is not coming…_

_Paralyzed…_

_NYADA audition…_

_She choked…_

_Stop making out with Berry…_

_Walking again… Nationals… Carmen Tibideaux will be there…_

"Oh my…" She looks at her friends. "She really loves you."

Kurt and Brittany nod smiling happily.

"She really loves you." She says shaking her head as a small smile starts appearing on her lips.

Strange thing love is. She thinks and then she wonders how many chairs Finn would have kicked had they found out about their love years ago. It would have been epic.

_You little piece of shit! Why did you have to go!_

"Baby are you okay?" Brittany asks.

"I was thinking about chairs…" She says distracted. "Chairs being knocked down…" Somehow they all know what she is talking about as they display a small smile.

"Back to breakfast!" Kurt lights up the mood.

And they in fact have a pleasant breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Really thank you!" She shouts animatedly. "I don't know how to thank you enough actually."<p>

"You can always pay us…" The girl on the piano says teasingly as they all giggle. "Kidding… Music is our passion what can we do? Besides Rachel Berry gay declaration of love? That's the gossip of the year…"

"Uh… Glad to be entertaining you guys…" She says with faux resentment.

"It's actually true?"

Rachel looks back and faces the woman entering the room.

"Rachel Berry has finally came out?"

"What do you mean finally?"

"It was kind of obvious Schwimmer. I mean you used to check me out a lot."

Rachel lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"You're joking right? Besides it wouldn't be ethical. I mean you're my teacher…"

_I learned my lesson years ago..._

She thinks as she reprimands herself mentally for her crush on Mr. Shuester years ago.

"Yeah right a student having a crush for the professor, it's not like this happens…" Cassandra says sarcastically. "But I'm going to let it go."

Rachel rolls her eyes. Sure, she thinks the woman is hot. Hello, she is blonde. But having a crush on her? That's a total nonsense.

"So, where's this girl of yours?" The blonde dancer asks contemptuously.

"Good question…" Rachel states as she looks toward the entrance. "She'll be here any minute now. If you excuse me." She then turns to the Orquestra.

"Rachel!" Kurt bursts in."What are you doing? Quinn is here."

"She is?"

"Yes." He notices Cassandra's presence. "Hi Ms. July. Are you going to watch Rachel performing?"

"Tempting, but I think I'd better not." She smirks as Rachel glares at Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Are you really asking me this? Of course she is going to sing to you."<p>

"San it was supposed to be a surprise." Brittany whines.

"Britt, its Rachel we're talking about here. It's kind of obvious."

The unholy trinity is walking through the NYADA hallways as Kurt left them seconds ago to warn Rachel of their arrival.

"Don't listen to her Quinn."

"Uh… excuse me." They are approached by a young student. "Rachel told me to give this to a pretty blonde." He looks to Quinn and then to Brittany.

"Which one of you are Quinn Fabray?"

"That's me." Quinn answers smiling.

He gives one single red tulip and a note to her. She takes it and smells it, then she opens the note and starts reading.

_The gift of a red tulip is a declaration of love, the flower's black center representing a heart burned by passion._

_I thought it would be better to clarify this time. Just in case. _

_Another thing I need to clarify, I'm going to sing to you, and only to you. _

_So come here. I'm waiting in the round room._

_Truly yours, _

_Rachel Berry._

She gulps, holding back her emotions.

_Too soon to cry Fabray…_

"Could you maybe lead us to the round room?" Quinn asks sweetly the student.

"That's why I'm here." He nods.

Santana rolls her eyes and they follow him.

When they enter inside the round room Kurt and Blaine are standing at the entrance smiling like idiots. The Orquestra starts playing a calm melody, but Quinn's attention goes immediately to the girl standing in the center and looking intensely at her.

How she loves that girl. She thinks as she gets close.

"Hi."

Rachel offers her hand and Quinn holds it right away. They stare at each other for a moment.

"You may not know, but this place, this school and you are two related things in my life."

"Yeah?" Quinn nibbles her bottom lip, trying not to cry yet.

"I remember that one day a girl told me that I was worthy. That I was going to get here and that I was going to accomplish everything I've always dreamed of. She said I was the biggest star of us all. It was her words." She smiles. "I've been trying to make her understand that she is worthy too. I hope she finally understands it."

Maybe one day she will tell Quinn about her audition and why she choked, but today is all about the good things.

She nods to the musicians and they change the music.

And then she starts singing for Quinn utter contentment.

_Oh no, did I get too close? _

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside? _

_All your insecurities. _

_All the dirty laundry. _

_Never made me blink one time. _

_._

In front of her is the girl she was supposed to hate, but has never been able to stay away from. The girl who made her cry so many times. The point is she never really believed that Quinn was just another bitch. She was more and Rachel knew it. She saw what was really on the inside.

_Unconditional, unconditionally. _

_I will love you unconditionally. _

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free. _

_I will love you unconditionally_

.

Embarrassed? Yes, maybe a little bit. But above all things, she is over the moon.

_I pity any girl who isn't me tonight…_

She thinks smiling from ear to ear as Rachel keeps serenading her.

_So come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies. _

_Know that you are a worthy. _

_I take your bad days with your good. _

_Walk through this storm I would. _

_I'd do it all because I love you. _

_I love you _

.

And then the others join her on the refrain.

_**Unconditional, unconditionally.**_

_**I will love you unconditionally. **_

_**There is no fear now. **_

_**Let go and just be free. **_

_**I will love you unconditionally**_

_**.**_

Rachel smiles shyly as Santana assumes the lead.

_**So open up your heart and just let it begin. **_

_**Open up your heart, and just let it begin**_

_**Open up your heart, and just let it begin. **_

_**Open up your heart**_

Rachel holds Quinn's hand and sings directly to her as the first tears starts streaming on the blonde's cheeks.

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free. _

_Will you do the same for me. _

_._

_Unconditional, unconditionally _

_I will love you unconditionally. _

_And there is no fear now. _

_Let go and just be free_

_'Cause I will love you unconditionally_

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_I will love you unconditionally_

.

She finishes the song and wipes the tears on Quinn cheeks.

"You once told me you were curious to know what was like to watch me performing here. So? Was it everything you had imagined?"

"Actually no." She shakes her head a glowing smile on her lips. "I've never dared going this far."

"So, is this going too far?"

Rachel places her hand on Quinn's waist and pulls her close. She presses their lips together slowly, and smoothly. It's nothing like before. She is not in a rush. This kiss is a confirmation; a confirmation of their love, besides there is too much audience.

With her eyes closed tightly, Quinn sighs in heaven as Rachel pulls away.

"I love you." Rachel says with her face still very close.

"I… Yes." Quinn nods pathetically. "I mean… I love you. I always loved you."

"Can I take you out?"

"What?" Quinn asks confused.

It's not her fault, she is a little dizzy; she was just kissed by Rachel Berry, in the middle of NYADA's most iconic room.

Rachel giggles amused and happy.

"I'm asking you to go out on a date with me."

"Yes! I mean, of course."

"Could she be more obvious about being head over heels in love with Berry?" Santana teases her friend.

"And also do you want to be my girlfriend?" Rachel asks as she caresses Quinn's hair.

"All I've ever wanted."

She says passionately as she pulls Rachel close and kisses her with all passion she has. Screw the audience; she has waited for this for too long. Nothing will detain her now as she puts Rachel even closer and deepens the kiss as the others catcalls.

Quinn pulls away

"We should save this for when we're alone." She nibbles her bottom lip.

"Oh no. they'll leave eventually." Rachel says playfully as she leans in to kisses her… "Girlfriend…" She whispers as she brushes tenderly her lips on Quinn's lips.

"You can count on that… Come on Britts."

Santana announces her departure and soon all the others starts gathering their and leaving as well.

"Yeah… My girlfriend. Finally." Quinn smiles.

"Finally." Rachel says in bliss before she goes for another kiss. She might have found her new favorite thing in the world.

"Rach?"

"Mm?"

"How did you manage to convince all the musicians to play for you?"

"My body… I had to offer it…" She says teasingly.

"Aw so sweet. You'd do that for me?"

"Not would. I did." Rachel grins cynically.

"I know you're kidding but I'll have to warn you. You're dating Quinn Fabray now. I don't share my things. You're mine." She holds Rachel closer.

"I'm dating Quinn Fabray? How did I get so luck?"

"Shut up silly and kiss you girlfriend."

"You don't need to ask."

So they begin another chapter in their lives. Back in the past they were many things, acquaintance, enemies, and ultimately, friends. They were once rivals fighting over the same boy, but somewhere along the way the boy became just an obstacle, because somewhere along the way the two girls that were supposed to be rivals and to hate each other fell in love with each other instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this story!<strong>

**The songs:**

**Let it go ( Frozen's soundtrack)**

**Unconditionally (Song by Katy Perry) **


	9. Epilogue

**Here it is! The final act.**

**Don't worry, that sequel I promised (with their first time) is ready. I'll post very soon.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>The first rays of sunshine start illuminating the balcony as she gazes at the horizon. Right in front of her the sight of the Pacific Ocean, the Californian waters. She takes a deep breath, feeling the cool morning air invading her nostrils. Turning around and leaning her shoulder on the glass door she takes sight of another kind of beauty.<p>

The wind blows softly as the white curtains flow in an airy dance.

She walks towards their bed with a smile on her face. She stops and stares at the naked goddess sleeping peacefully as her body displays the evidences of the wild and hot night they had.

It's not every day you get engaged right?

Rachel smiles as she spots the hickeys she made on Quinn's shoulders and neck and legs. Then she looks at the ring on her fiancée's finger.

Yes, she was the one that proposed.

Since the beginning she's developed this feeling of protectiveness towards Quinn she can't quite explain. Taking into consideration her previous relationships, before Quinn that is, they were all about her being worshiped; she wanted to be loved and cherished. With Quinn she feels this constant desire to be there for the blonde in any way. It's not that she doesn't love the fact that Quinn loves her just as much, but she is so happy that she'll spend the rest of her life cherishing Quinn.

"What time is it?"

She is brought out of her musings by Quinn's sleepy voice. She then climbs into the bed and crawls up and towards her fiancée.

"You don't want to know, trust me." She cuddles Quinn, spooning the blonde and kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Why are you awake?" She mumbles with her head on the pillow.

"I couldn't sleep..." Rachel says smiling and running the tip of her fingers up Quinn's arm tenderly.

"Why not?" Quinn rubs her nose and turns around as to look at her fiancée properly.

"Well, I proposed to my girlfriend a few hours ago and I'm still overjoyed."

"Oh really? And how did that go?"

"First, I took her to dinner because she just got cast in her first leading hole. So we were celebrating, and as I knew she was going to get it I planned everything weeks ago. So then I went to New York and me and Kurt went to buy the perfect ring from Tiffany's."

"Sounds wonderful. She said yes, I'm assuming."

"She couldn't deny me."

_**Hours ago... **_

"Thanks for supporting me, and for being there when I needed it the most."

"Always. I'm your number one fan. And the only fan you're going to be sleeping with."

"I'm serious."

"I am too. I knew you'd make it here."

She stretches her arm and holds Quinn's hand placing their joined hands over the table, exposing her wrist as well as the "Q" inked on her skin, this is a tattoo she will never remove, she is sure. The "Finn" tattoo? She got rid of it many years ago. Sure, Quinn didn't want them to have sex while Rachel still had it. However it was her intention to remove the tattoo anyway.

"Baby you're amazing. You're incredibly talented and beautiful, inside and out."

Quinn smiles bashfully as Rachel looks at her in the eyes with such love and adoration, like the blonde is her whole world.

"I am very happy and proud that you are accomplishing all these things. You deserve it; you've been through a lot in your life." She gulps nervously.

"Thanks..." Quinn frowns worriedly. "Are you okay? You seem a little tense..."

"Ladies. Your dessert." The waiter informs as he approaches their table.

"Thank you." Quinn smiles at the man and Rachel does the same. "So..." She trails off, encouraging Rachel to go on. "I know you." She adds lively.

"It's nothing." She caresses Quinn's hand with her thumb. "Tonight is a special night."

"It is." Quinn nods playfully. "I hope you know that we're going to celebrate some more at home."

"We certainly will." Rachel says suggestively.

They live together in a duplex at Malibu and their relationship is not a secret. Are there still prejudice? Yes. But after all they've been through they decided that they would never hide who they were, no matter what.

Since the beginning they had to put up with a little bit of extra attention, after all Rachel was starting her first steps towards stardom back then. And now with both of them living in L.A and Quinn making a name for herself, they are quickly becoming the tabloids favorite couple and the royalty of the gay community nowadays.

Of course they avoid all the attention as much as they can. And even though Rachel loves her celebrity status, when it comes to her relationship with Quinn, she is very overprotective and reserved. That's why she was extra careful when she was making her engagement ring purchase.

"Mm... That's really great..." Quinn says as she points to the chocolate pie she is eating. "What?" She asks her girlfriend, as Rachel is staring at her in a very fond way.

"Nothing." She smiles serenely.

They leave the restaurant soon after they finish their dessert.

"Could you open the champagne while I go upstairs?" Rachel kisses her girlfriend on the lips and heads upstairs.

"More champagne?"

"Yep, it's on the fridge. I bought it yesterday." She heads for the stairs. "Bring it here when you're done."

After she opens the bottle, Quinn takes two glasses and goes upstairs.

"Hey." She gets inside their bedroom; Rachel however, is in the spare room. "What are you doing?" She calls out as she fills their glasses and places the bottle on the nightstand.

"Just taking something." She walks in.

"Here's your glass." Rachel takes the glass and gives her girlfriend a peck on the lips. They toast.

"To you." She says joyful as Quinn smiles from ear to ear.

They both drink the champagne.

"I love you." Quinn says as she leans forward and presses their lips together. It starts slowly but soon the kiss gets more heated. But before it gets even more intense Rachel pulls away.

"I love you too." Rachel sighs and presses her lips in a thin line; the taste of Quinn's lips is inebriating to her. She takes both glasses and places them on the nightstand. "Come here." She holds Quinn hands and takes her to the balcony.

"Okay..."

When they get there she turns to her girlfriend and holds both of her hands.

"I made a promise to you one day. I promised I was going to love you unconditionally."

"You kept your promise."

"Do I make you happy Quinn?" Rachel asks seriously.

"Why?" Quinn gets confused.

"Do I?"

"Rach..." She starts but as Rachel continues to stare at her so intensely, waiting for an answer, she confirms. "Of course you do."

Rachel smiles tearfully.

"When I first started planning it, I thought about our past and how we got here. My life with you has been amazing so far. But I realized that-"

"What are you saying?" Quinn asks worriedly. Rachel squeezes her hand to calm her down.

"I realized that everything about us and our relationship is about small gestures, except maybe my performance at the round room."

She giggles lively and Quinn gets a little less concerned.

"Before you, love to me was about grand gestures. I wanted to be serenaded in front of the whole school or kissed at a very important competition."

Quinn rolls her eyes, but she smiles at the memory.

"So I decided that I didn't need much to do what I want to do. And I want to make you happy."

"You already do." She states tenderly.

"So make me happy."

She let go of Quinn's hands and takes the box tucked in her back pocket. Then she gets down on her knee.

"I didn't prepare anything fancy."

The first tears start to stream down Quinn's cheeks as she realizes what's about to happen. They are happy tears though.

"Just me. Here on my knee, promising that I'll love you unconditionally and I'll cherish you for the rest of my life." She opens the box and when Quinn sees the ring for the first time she sighs in bliss. "If you accept me, that is." She smiles nervously and then looks up into hazel eyes. "Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

With a mix of emotions, crying and smiling at the same time, Quinn wipes her tears and says:

"Yes." She chuckles through a sob. "Yes..."

Heart racing and shining eyes, Rachel stands up and presses their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She locks their eyes onto each other. "So much... Nothing will break us apart. I promise I'll love you always."

She takes a deep breath and starts singing.

_Did I drive you away?  
>I know what you'll say,<br>You say 'Oh, sing one we know,'  
>But I promise you this,<br>I'll always look out for you,  
>That's what I'll do<em>

_I say oh...  
>I say oh…<em>

_My heart is yours,  
>It's you that I hold on to,<br>That's what I'll do  
>I know I was wrong,<br>But I won't let you down,  
>Oh yeah I will, yeah I will<br>Yes I will _

They broke up once, kind of, they were on a break. It was Rachel's idea, they were having jealousy issues. Quinn never really gave any reason for the Broadway star to doubt her, but that didn't put Rachel at ease. She let her insecurities get in the way, she was certain that Quinn would leave her at any moment, so she made a hasty decision.

_I said oh,  
>I cry oh.<br>Yeah I saw sparks  
>Yeah I saw sparks,<em>

They eventually got back together, to their friends and family's relief. Rachel was in a "Coldplay phase", so this became their song since she sang it to Quinn the night she apologized and said that the break was a stupid idea and that she wanted her girlfriend back.

_And I saw sparks,  
>Yeah I saw sparks<em>

Rachel caresses Quinn's cheek and tilts her head to put the ring on her fiancée's finger. She cups the blonde's neck and presses their lips together. When they pull away they smile at each other like fools.

"Now I'm going to make love to my fiancée."

"Lucky her." Quinn smirks as Rachel claims her lips and leads her to the bed to claim her everything else.

_**Back to now...**_

"I couldn't. I never could."

Rachel smiles knowingly.

"You know I had imagined lots of things in my twenty five years. I always knew you'd be part of my life. Or at least I hoped. But this..." She trails off as she kisses Quinn's forehead. "My imagination could never have concocted this on its own."

"Mm... my imagination never had that problem." She smiles playful. "Although I really never believed all these things could come true."

"Why not? You're so talented and-"

"I wasn't talking about that." She cuts Rachel off. "I'd never admit that of course. I was more stubborn than I should have been I suppose, but I always really wanted you to be part of my life too." She smiles. "The thing that I missed the most when we were on a break was our friendship; you were so distant and... We got distant; I was worried that we could lose each other for good..."

"I was an idiot. Deep down I knew that being close to you would make it impossible to keep that break. I don't know what I was thinking anyway."

"That's in the past now." She caresses Rachel's hair. "Let's stop talking about that because I'll start to remember certain things that I really don't want to."

Closing her eyes and sighing heavily, Rachel rolls off and looks up at the ceiling.

"I didn't mean to bring it back. It really is the past Rachel." She holds Rachel's waist and pulls the brunette into her. "Okay? I won't mention it again."

"I should be the one begging you." She draws her lips into her mouth.

"Rachel, I have already forgiven you, which is why we got back together. Besides it wasn't that big of a deal."

"I slept with somebody else." Rachel grumbles in annoyance.

"We were on a break and you only did that because of me."

"You didn't sleep with him."

The fact that Quinn didn't sleep with him, "him" being a very charming actor and Quinn's work colleague, didn't make much difference to Rachel. She was facing the worst part of her life. She was being criticized at work and her girlfriend was becoming one of the most desirable women in the country, it was her destiny Rachel knew that. What she didn't like was a certain kind of attention and then she became the clingy girlfriend. Quinn was free, Rachel couldn't say anything, but the fact that it was a guy, made everything even worse, because Rachel's insecurities were becoming a problem, they pushed her to make a stupid move.

"Do you want my jealous side to show up again? 'Cause really..." She cups Rachel's neck a little rough. "I don't want to talk about that fucking bitch when we just got engaged."

"Sorry. Although, I really like 'jealous Quinn'. She is kind of hot. I'm just annoying and clingy..." She pouts. "And stupid."

"Okay, I think we need to do something. And now it's the perfect time. I swear I'm over it. It was awful at the time. But we weren't together and I know that going out with him was a stupid thing to do because you were insecure and I knew that it was going to affect you. So I'm guilty as well. But end of story, it's been a year now. It's in the past... okay?"

She waits for Rachel answer.

"Okay. It's in the past." Rachel pushes Quinn back onto the mattress and gets on top of her. She starts kissing the blonde's neck as her hand wandered over her body.

"Rach..." Quinn moans quietly. "I'm kind of sore. My body hasn't recovered yet. You were insatiable tonight."

"Mmm... Was I?" She pulls away and props herself on her elbows.

"I'm serious." She taps Rachel's ass playfully. "Sleep time."

"Cockblocker..." Rachel smirks cynically.

"A particular area of my body says otherwise."

"Such eloquence. I think you meant your p-"

She is abruptly stopped by Quinn's hand covering her mouth.

"Stop. You start with your dirty mouth and I'll get turned on."

"And that's bad because..." Rachel trails off playfully.

"Because I had the best sex of my life a few hours ago and I'm tired so..."

"The best?"

"Mind blowing..." She kisses Rachel quickly on the lips and opens her legs as Rachel settles herself between them. "At least for me."

"It's definitively in my top 5."

"Top 5? Which one was the best then?"

"Our first time." Rachel smiles sheepishly.

"Aw... cheesy Rachel."

"Silly Quinn."

"Let's sleep you fool."

Rachel kisses her fiancée one more time and then she rolls off. Quinn spoons the brunette right away.

"2?"

"Hmm?" Rachel questions with her eyebrows furrowed.

"The list..."

"Drunk in love." She smirks. "You're blushing aren't you?"

"I'm not." Quinn denies, although she is blushing a little.

"That reminds me, you will definitely be doing that on our honeymoon."

"I won't play the stripper to Beyonce's song again baby."

"Why not? It was so hot."

"3?"

"We're not over this. I hope you know that."

Quinn dancing and stripping for her, dressed in the most erotic outfit ever? That's totally going to happen again.

"Tell me."

"Tonight."

She answers as Quinn moans slightly, biting Rachel's earlobe sensuously.

"4?"

"Quinn, are you checking if my top 5 are all with you?"

"No..."

Rachel slightly pushes the blonde with her back.

"Maybe."

"Baby you can ask me the top 100 then..."

"Why? Who is 101?"

Quinn lifts her head and looks at Rachel concerned.

"Uh... You?" Rachel says right away. "Baby I meant that there's nobody else to compare. The list is about my sex life with you. It doesn't involve any other experiences I had." She takes Quinn's hand and kisses it tenderly. "The night we got back together by the way."

"Oh yeah."

They giggle foolishly.

"5?"

"Santana and Brittany's bachelorette party."

"You mean after I had to practically shove that stripper off of your lap?" Quinn huffs.

"Exactly." Rachel giggles amused. "I have a thing for strippers I guess."

"We won't have strippers at our bachelorette party."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be your stripper."

"Drunk in love 2.0 is a go?" She says excitedly.

"Yeah." Quinn nods. "Now let's sleep, I'm sure we'll spend the day answering all of our nosy friends' questions."

"Probably."

Quinn kisses Rachel's cheek playfully and closes her eyes. But then Rachel starts humming jokingly.

"Rach..." Quinn complains but she is smiling.

_I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
>I get filthy when that liquor gets into me<br>I've been thinking, I've been thinking  
>Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?<br>I want you, na na  
>Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?<br>I want you, na na_

"I love you." She says with a smile on her face.

"I love you too." Rachel says as Quinn holds her tighter. "Okay. Sleep now."

And they eventually fall asleep. Tomorrow they will have to share the news with the people they love, the people that have supported them since the beginning. Their real family and the family they found in their real friends.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs(i keep forgeting it):<strong>

**Sparks (by coldplay)**

**Drunk in love (by Beyonce)**

**I finally did a Faberry proposal! What's funny is that this was the one unplanned. If you're reading my other fics (Life is about choosing paths and Every little thing) you know I still have to write their proposal there. And they are really nice. But I don't know I became really fond of this one although it's the most simple of them.**

**I know, I always write Quinn as an actress. I'm not ashamed of that though :)**


End file.
